


Aftermath

by DeadManWalked



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Auror, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Battle, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadManWalked/pseuds/DeadManWalked
Summary: A powerful witch named Hestia Blackwell is left in the ruins and rebuilding since The Battle Of Hogwarts. She reunites with friends and fights to become someone in a world where people hate and fear her. She has no one left after the battle.When a group of angry masked wizards unite to take down old Death Eaters who were not punished for their alliance with Voldemort, Hestia must fight when the government ignores the threat and focuses on rebuilding the Wizard community. In a story of wonderful heartbreak, power, and love Hestia finds a way to emerge from the shadows she hid in all her life. She must fight back against the hate surrounding her and reveal the light to all those who had lost.





	1. The Final Battle

* * *

 

She was fighting three wizards when the battle came to its end. Having escaped the room where all her fellow Slytherin mates were being held she ran into battle. When Voldemort had announced the death of Harry Potter she was ignoring his boastful speech and running the halls of Hogwarts to look for anybody injured. She dragged the fallen to the room where the others were and went right back out, ignoring the pains surging through her chest. No matter what the others think or who she was related to, she was in this fight until her very last breath.

She came across the dead body of her father when the battle started again, Harry Potter was alive. She heard the chaos break back into the school but all she could see was the lifeless eyes of her father. She kneeled beside him and closed his eyelids, "I bloody told you that you were on the wrong side, father."

She turned and ran into the war zone, never looking back and going in knowing the chances her entire family could be dead by the end of the night were extremely likely. By the time Voldemort was corned by the great Harry Potter she had successfully taken out five death eaters and locked them away in a room. They awaited the trail they deserve. When Harry had beaten the great Dark Lord and the battle was won she did not cheer but instead felt the world lift off her shoulders as she ran back to free her fellow Slytherins.

She watched as they filled the empty and destroyed halls. She listened as the school ended their cheers as mournful cries for the dead surrounded everyone. Their best friends lay dead, everyone's family members slayed. She walked through the rubble with glossed eyes as she looked at the faces of the fallen, her relatives, schoolmates, and teachers. Surviving Death Eaters tried fleeing the scene. Teachers and schoolmates looked down on the Slytherin's mourning for their dead because the dead were traitors.

She walked over the dead body of her brother and pass her screaming mother who was off to whatever new wizard jail they had now. What with the ministry fallen and Azkaban abandoned by the dementors. She ignored her mothers pleas and cast aside the looks of betrayal her schoolmates gave her.

They didn't know that she fought against Voldemort. They didn't know she was the one who cared for the injured and peacefully moved the bodies of the dead. They didn't know that while they were mourning for their great savior Harry Potter she was taking down enemies and watching the world she knew spin out of control. She didn't want them to know because she didn't do this for them. She did this because Slytherin or not she was always on the right side.


	2. Outsider

 

* * *

"We are gathered here today in remembrance of great leaders and cherished successes to our community's. One week ago a Husband, Wife, and Son died in the Battle at Hogwarts. Their deaths were tragic, but we will not remember them for the end of their life. But for their life itself.

Ignatius Blackwell was a strong loyal man, a great and loving father, and was of great importance to all who knew him. He will be dearly missed. Ivory Blackwell was beautiful inside and out. She put the ambition into Slytherin and she was one of the most independent strong people I think I've ever known. Galahad Blackwell was a young and pure soul, taken from us far too soon. He was proud and smart. He held so much potential.

We are here to remember this wonderful and happy family that was taken from us in a time of tragedy. With a few words, here comes our last heir and survivor of the Blackwell family, Miss Hestia Blackwell." The small crowd of onlookers and so called friends were gathered around in black as Hestia walked up the steps to the center stage.

Her bright blue eyes looked down at the three pure white closed caskets before her. She felt her heart beat strong inside her chest, reminding her she's alive. Her eyes scanned the crowd at the people who had fake tears in their eyes and the golden trio who was required to attend. Ever since the battle the trio was praised and celebrated, but fame comes at a cost of having to attend most of the funerals.

Hermione Granger stood in the arms of Ronald Weasley, his eyes fresh red for another reason. Hestia was once saved by George and Fred and knew that the Weasley's were in mourning. Hestia didn't attend the funeral of the fallen twin because she knew a Slytherin with her name was not welcome. Harry Potter stood tall like a soldier next to the couple, his eyes trained on Hestia.

Clearing her throat she looked back at the rest of the crowd. She recognized the Malfoys, probably the only true friends of the Blackwell family. "That was an excellent speech," she said, her voice stronger than she expected. Hestia paused again and thought of what she should say, the truth or what everyone wants to hear.

The crowd went silent, all eyes trained on her. "An excellent speech indeed. Unfortunately, not a word of it was true." Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she saw the entire crowd shift uncomfortably, knowing this was going to be bad. Knowing that this girl was about to say everything they wanted to keep a secret.

Hestia wiped a stray tear from her eye and spoke again. "My father was a cruel man, constantly looking down upon everyone and everything. He was weak and cowardly, joining Voldemorts army because he thought that he was a higher power. He disowned me when I told him that he was an ignorant and selfish man who would get himself killed for this fight. Guess I was right, wasn't I?" She scoffed softly.

Her eyes scanned as the crowd shifted again and became tense and uncomfortable. She watched as the golden Trio and Draco Malfoy become more focused on what she was saying.

"My mother was so desperate to keep the family name pure that she followed the footsteps of my father and joined the Dark Lord. She lied to everyone about who she was. My mother was a cold woman who was incapable of love and was such a coward that, instead of serving the sentence she was given, she killed herself. You don't want to say it and don't want to hear it because you know that it's all true.

My parents were evil and cold hearted. Everyone of you are guilty of knowing that my house was not a home and that my parents were no parents. Everyone of you knows that my mother was abusive and my father so entitled that he disowned me when I was 11 years old. The only reason I could return to the Blackwell manor was for the sake of the family name." Hestia ranted as boiling hot tears ran down her beautiful face and her eyes darkened to the color of the midnight sky.

The crowd no longer shifted but instead became so still and quiet that they looked frozen. Every witch and wizard dared not breath as they listened to this young girl spill out the overflowing and heartbreaking truth. Guilt flooded their veins as they realize their cowardliness left a girl to be raised in such a empty environment. The only ones not guilty was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They stood amongst the crowd with a different look, sympathy.

Hestia quickly wiped her face of all tears and she let a loud empty chuckle fill the silence. "Which brings me to my little 15 year old dead brother. He's right in front of me in the coffin, lifeless and gone. Isn't that horrible?" She laughed a heart shattering laugh that turned into more of a sob. She took a second to collect herself before she continued.

"Galahad, my baby brother. He was my best friend and closest ally. We trusted each other with the world. There wasn't a secret we didn't know about each other. When he was twelve... when he was twelve he told me that he liked boys. He was so scared." She paused and took a breath as her body shook with pain.

"But I promised to not tell anybody and I accepted him. Unfortunately my parents found out last year. Galahad always got the worst of the horrors at home, but it got so much worse when they found out. He wanted so desperately to be accepted that he too abandoned me and was brainwashed into joining Voldemort. So he died. He's dead. And here I am."

Hestia descended the steps as she wiped away her tears and felt her heartbeat pulse through all of her. She walked silently past a shocked crowd and headed alone towards the limousine. Her darkened blue eyes stared straight ahead as from all sides flashes of newspaper cameras attacked her. Hestia did not shed another tear for the lost souls of her family as she was silently driven back to her manor, where she is meant to live alone with only the ghosts of her past.


	3. Blackwell Manor

* * *

 

The clicking of her heels against the marble floor echoed throughout the dark halls of Blackwell Manor. She ran her hand through her thick black hair unconsciously as she continued her path. She paused as she came across a mirror, halting to review her appearance.

Her caramel tanned skin made the dark black dress she was wearing stand out in a good way. Her makeup was applied so flawlessly it became a shield to hide herself from the world, creating the image she wanted to give everyone. Her dark red lipstick stained her lips like a rich wine, intoxicating even the strongest of men.

Her mother always told her that a woman's way to hide her weakness is in her appearance. No matter how much you hurt and how close you are to falling apart, if a woman has a sharp and clean exterior she's invincible. No enemy will be able to see past the barrier of foundation and the battle suit of an outfit.

She was right. As Hestia looks in the mirror her skin was radiant and clothing lively. Everyone expected her to fall apart and go rouge after the funeral, but when they come and see that she looks better than ever? They smile and tell themselves that they can feel no pity for someone who seems so well.

They don't see that in those dark blue eyes she's empty. They don't see that a storm is clashing inside of her and threatening to spill over in the shape of sea salted tears. Hestia's eyes are those of a soldier who's returned from a war. Others see a survivor, but the soldier sees what they lost on the battle field.

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulls her back to reality so she turns and continues her path. The sound of the large front door opening was louder than the clicking of Hestia's heels descending the marble stairs. At the bottom she saw a very pale and tired looking boy, but handsome nonetheless. His blonde almost white hair was out in a natural state, pushed back as if his hands had been run through it.

He turned at the sound of her just as she reached the last step, his grey eyes trained on hers. Feeling vulnerable she looked away and down at the small house elf at his feet, who had just finished closing the large black door.

Kneeling down so she could see the small elf properly she smiled. "Hello Everest, how are you today?"

Everest looked back with big brown eyes as her large ears pointed up. She was quite a funny looking creature. Still Everest smiled a crooked smile she spun around in her new bright pink dress.

"Oh Master, Everest is doing very good today. Everest is very happy that you've given her such a pretty new dress. Everest thinks Master Hestia is so kind." She squeaked.

"It's really no problem Everest. And please don't call me Master anymore, I've set you and all the other house elves free weeks ago." Hestia said as she rose back up and looked down at the small creature.

"Everest will try to stop saying that. Everest is sorry." The elf said, looking slightly worried as though she felt the need to jump off a cliff.

"Oh don't be darling. It's really alright. Thank you for opening the door for me." Hestia exclaimed with a small smile, causing Everest to brighten up instantly. With a loud pop she disappeared from the room.

Hestia turned to look back into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She studied him for a minute, as if daring him to speak first, before she broke the silence. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked down at his shoes. "Yes well... it's been rough. With the trials for my parents I wasn't able to see you after the battle. I was hoping to talk after the funeral but decided you needed some space perhaps. In reality I just... didn't know what to say." He finalized as he looked back at Hestia intensely.

Her blue eyes bore into his and she recognized the look. The look of someone who has survived a war. She nodded slightly to let him know she understood.

His deep voice called out again, "you look wonderful by the way. Then again always did."

She smiled slightly, remembering his old flirts and smirk that seemed to have disappeared over the past few years. Rolling her eyes she beckoned him on and together they went out to the garden in the back yard. They walked silently through the bright green grass and newly blooming flowers until they reached the center field and sat together on the cold stone bench.

The beaming June sun shone down on the two as they sat in a solemn silence. Their silent thoughts danced in the air together, known but not quite heard. The vibrant garden surrounded them almost in a mocked happiness. Hestia spoke her thoughts aloud, as if she were alone.

"Funny how our world as we knew it has fallen apart so quickly but still some things never change. Every summer my garden is sprouting the brightest grasses and prettiest flowers. Almost makes you forget that your life is shattered and so is everything else." She said softly.

"You speak of change as though it's something to be afraid of." Draco said as he took off his black blazer and rested it beside him on the bench. "The Dark Lord is dead. Things can only get better from here."

"Perhaps. The ministry is slowly forming again, in a few months the whole system will be up and running. Hogwarts has already been rebuilt and due to open as always."

"I've heard that McGonagall is going to be the newest headmaster. After Dumbledore..." Draco trailed off. He quickly regained his composure, standing. "Anyways it's boiling hot out here. Let's take a walk around the manor, shall we?"

Hestia stared at the smooth palm that Draco was holding out for her. She looked behind her at the large castle like black building, so beautiful and terrifying. The dark aura and aesthetic of the manor contrasted with its beautiful surroundings. Turning back she looked into the silver eyes of Draco, as if they would expose whether they could be trusted.

Hestia grabbed his hand in hers, allowing herself to be walked backwards in time and forwards in life. The warmth of his palm was almost unexpected when you see the paleness of his skin. It was comforting nonetheless, a reminder of the childhood comforts that escaped them years ago.

"I'm absolutely ravished." Draco exclaimed as the two re-enter the cool and dark home. Together they walked hand in hand down the maze of halls and past the dozens of rooms. The only noise heard between the two was the soft patter of shoes on the cold floor and the quiet breaths.

Hestia raised her wand and gave it a soft flick that threw the large white doors into the kitchen open. She couldn't help but smile as she looked before her.

"Welcome to Blackwell Kitchen, created by yours truly." She announced.


	4. Stories Left Unspoken

 

* * *

Two straw brooms danced around the kitchen by themselves. The sink was bubbling to its bridge as sponges washed the dishes that then flew into their belonged cabinets in perfect order. The dark grey countertops were so clean they shone like darkened stars. The room was illuminated with globes floating from the top of the ceiling. 

Hestia peaked out the corner of her eyes to see Draco's reaction. His mouth was slightly ajar as his eyes gazed around the room in a awe filled spark. He turned to her with a small smile, "I don't understand. You did this? This is something I've only seen experienced Wizards perform."

Hestia pulled her hand from his and wandered into the active kitchen. Raising her wand she studied its design for a small second. The handle looked as though crystals and pearls had melted together in an unknown fire from the deepest pits of hell. It ran together to form a thin long bridge so pure white it looked like ice. She was pulled back to reality by the presence of Draco behind her, so with a quick wave of the wand all the inanimate objects stopped their work instantly cleaning up and cleared out.

They were alone again.

"Yes, I did. After the death of my family I could do as I pleased and act to my own accord. My parents were bitter to the house elves, cruel to the point of no return. Personally, I always hated the slavery of the creatures, so when I came back home I offered them their freedom should they want it. Most of them fled, of course.

Like all creatures of magic, some only know what they need regardless of how horrible it is. Half the remaining elves begged for me to keep them, so I did. Then half of them accepted freedom but also wanted to continue to work for me. I allow them all a couple of rooms for themselves and created a self cleaning kitchen with a homemade spell."

Draco watched as Hestia ran her long nails across the countertops before turning to him and sitting on top of the counter. Hestia was a mystery to him. No doubt she was the most beautiful women he's ever seen, but she was also the most remarkable. She just sat there with this look that screamed so many things he could never fully understand.

He kept his eyes trained on hers as he sat on the counter opposite her. Hestia was never like the others, she was against privilege and evil. She was on the side of those seen as beneath the pure bloods, creatures like the house elves. Hestia was always fighting against the system he knew was wrong but too afraid to speak against.

"Accio Fireball." She whispered, holding her right hand out for the bottle containing the whiskey. "Would you like a drink?"

Her voice was mesmerizing in an almost sinister way. She spoke in a way that said that regardless of what she asked or was saying, in the end she already knew how you were going to respond. Before the boy had a chance to respond a crystal glass with the drink was already in his hand.

Hestia took a sip, the burning sensation like dragon fire flowed throughout her core and deep into her stomach. It erupted inside her with a force of energy only a flame could give. Hestia studied Draco as he sat there, she watch his body and face. She read between a billion lines of what he was thinking and what he has done. She had an unreadable expression that even the strongest of wizards could never decipher, yet she knew exactly what Draco wanted to say.

"Say what's on your mind Draco. I can see thoughts racing in your head. You're so conflicted, curious, and confused. You haven't spoken to me in years, so why are you really here?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing." He stated simply.

A ghostly hand brushed her dark red lips for a second with a soft smile. She repeated the words she's said so much they were no longer real, just a repetitive charm that never met her ears anymore. "I'm fine."

Draco rolled his icy eyes, "Don't lie to me Hestia. We both know that we will never truly be fine. We don't get the fortune of love and family like some people."

They both knew who he was speaking of. It's all the boy has ever spoken about since year one at Hogwarts. During supper in the great hall, in classes, and even in the school halls and Slytherin common room. Harry Potter. 

Hestia unknowingly quirked her head to the side in curiosity, her eyes hazy as she stared at the boy. "I have a rather unusual confession to make, Draco. You will without a doubt react negatively, but I think in order for me to succeed in my plan to get what I want it needs being said."

Curiosity glew within the boy. Everything screamed that he wanted to hear what she had to say, through he only raised an eyebrow.

"When I was a child I was informed that for some odd reason a boy who had strong feelings for someone would show those feelings through torment and hatred. I suppose it makes sense that humans react to something they love by seeking to destroy it. It's a known fact that mankind fears emotion and vulnerability to the point they want to hurt things that bring them happiness." She trailed off, her mind clouded with thoughts.

Only when Draco cleared his throat did she steer back on track. "I was also told that when a person loved someone they always talked about them. No matter what they did, that affection was so deeply rooted in them they can only think of said person. My confession, Draco Malfoy, is that for the first few years at Hogwarts I had suspected you had a crush on our dear 'Chosen One'. I wouldn't be surprised if many had the same suspicion."

The boys pale skin grew flushed with pink and his eyes grew wide as saucers. An anger flashed behind his eyes as he glared at the nonchalant girl in front of him. "Are you suggesting I'm one of them? A homosexual?! How dare you accuse me of such a thing." He spat the words out of his mouth as if it were something that tasted foul enough to kill.

Hestia grew rigid in her seat. Her eyes darkened and grew cold. The entire room around her seemed to chill as she sat there staring at the idiot boy before her. Even Draco sensed the shift and a spark of fear peaked his mind.

"You speak of homosexuality as though it was something disgusting. Unworthy. Trust me when I tell you this, Draco Malfoy, there is nothing wrong with it. You will not speak of it as if it were below you, because only those capable of true love can withstand its presence." Her voice was cold, but held a force as strong as a whip. The boy flinched from its power.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. It was just- Look I swear Hestia, I wasn't trying to be insulting." He rambled.

Her eyes lightened and she grew less rigid but her voice remained deadly calm. Like an untainted current that could grow rapid at any minute, all the while leaving its prey in anxious waiting.

"Love has no boundaries. Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in history, was a man who knew this and it did not make him any less worthy. Then there are those who were born without abilities that enabled them the gift and curse of affection, those like Lord Voldemort."

A thick silence hung between the two. She knew he was afraid that at any second she would explode with a burning fury. However, the girl wasn't angry, she knew Draco perhaps better than he knew himself. He was a boy who was smart but not the brightest.

"I took the knowledge that what you felt for Harry Potter wasn't affection but envy. You're far too proud to admit it but you envied the 'Chosen One'. He had everything you had ever wanted."

"Oh yeah?" Draco countered, "What might that be, oh wise one?"

"The unwavering love and loyalty of friends and family, even though they weren't related by blood. The fame and acknowledgement of all his greatest achievements. In your eyes Harry was perfect in every way. As you grew up you learned to respect him instead, because you learned what it was like to have pain and torment in your life. What darkness could do to a soul. You grew wise and with that you respected them all."

Draco looked away from her, shaking his head slightly. He didn't deny what she said but only remained silent.

"Hermione Granger," she said casually, but nonetheless his head snapped to her again. Hestia spoke in a way that nobody could resist, like she held all the answers on her hands. "You respected her and envied her from day one. You were raised to hate her for what blood she had, so the blame isn't on you even if you were a complete prat."

Draco scoffed but Hestia continued. "Even you couldn't deny that she was the smartest witch you've ever met. You admired her magical abilities and strength, even when you hated her. For someone you were taught to view as underneath you, she was one hell of a witch."

"You got one thing wrong," Draco smirked, "she wasn't the smartest witch I've ever met. She's brilliant, yes, but her power is nothing compared to yours. I've never seen a witch think the way you do. You held all the labels for all the houses, your brain is like no other, and you're more powerful than a hundred other magical people. Nobody saw you over the great Hermione Granger, but you were at the top of every class you took at Hogwarts. You even got all O's on your OWL's."

Hestia was temporarily stunned by the words that spilled out of Draco's pale pink lips so effortlessly. A thousand thoughts spoke all at once in her head. She had never been complimented in this way, so she was unsure of the appropriate way to respond.

"Ronald Weasley," she blurted out at last. Draco's face scrunched up in confusion but she continued as if she never stopped. "You were jealous of Rons bravery to do what you never could. He was a pure blood fighting for the good, something you never got the luxury to do."

Malfoy ran a hand through his platinum hair frustrated. "Seriously?" He huffed. "I just tell you that I think you are beyond brilliant and powerful, and you mention Ron Weaslenut? I think it's my turn to see into your deep dark soul."

Hestia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he rose to his feet, still towering above her. He took a step closer as he spoke.

"Hestia Cruciata Blackwell, the brightest Slytherin since Merlin yet you hide behind the fame of others. The girl that lived her whole life in a home of darkness, yet always had the shine of a billion stars in her eyes. You don't fear much. Had it not been for your ambition and great cunning abilities to achieve your ends, I'd think you'd be a Ravenclaw.

"You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Strong and determined. As children I was in love with you, before Hogwarts tore us apart. Yet I saw you when no one else did. You can create an entire galaxy. So tell me, why won't you?"

Hestia was stunned as he stood right in front of her now, his eyes held hers in a trance. She could feel his body heat radiating onto her, filling her with a comforting warmth. She did not know how to react to such a confession so she did what she could; she spoke the truth.

"You know not of what you speak, Draco," she breathed in a wispy voice as soft as a feather. "I am nothing special. I can not create worlds or stop something as mundane as death. I know not of what you want from me Draco, I know not of what to say. I do not hold the power you see in me, I'm just who I am. So I will ask again: what do you want from me?"

He stepped forward and rested his forehead on hers. His minty breath brushed my face, his eyes and hers closing in synchronization. "I want you to see yourself as you are. A billion of worlds hidden in the stars. When will you let yourself to accept all that power and use it? What will you become?"

She felt trapped by his presence and words. Draco Malfoy was much like herself in the fact that they expressed themselves in poems. A hidden code nobody fully understood. He was so overwhelming that for the first time in years a spark of fear slowly burned inside her.

"I will be nothing. We are seen as evil to those who do not know who we truly are. We are the venom in the snake. Power is seen as something to be feared because of the mistakes of those who used it poorly. The power to create stars and planets lead to black holes that suck the life out of everything. So I shall hide amoungst the stars that shine so bright but no longer exist. People seek to destroy planets, so I will remain something unbreakable. I'll live a mundane life as an Auror."

Draco's eyes flew open and he forced himself to reluctantly pull away from her. He stared Hestia in the eyes as if he was seeking the lie. He didn't find it.

"You can't! You are special Hestia. Don't throw that away. People don't fear us anymore, the time for dark days has passed. We can be anything." He yelled, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You can't honestly believe that. We were always treated like scum because of our house association. I remember when we were children we use to pray to Merlin that unlike our parents we would be sorted into any house other than Slytherin. Pray we wouldn't be poisoned by the green venom of a serpent. You remember that?" Hestia asked, her voice slowly rising as she stood up.

Draco ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, "Of course I remember. Other than you and I, we didn't think there were any good Slytherin. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.'" Draco mimicked the voice of many common heard whispers about our house reputation.

"Exactly. We were only eleven when we were sorted and every house in the room boo'ed. Through that year we learned that if we wanted to stay strong and not crumble under the weight of judgment placed on us, we would live up to our foul reputation. We would play dirty and use any resources we could that would keep us on top. Every game and class we were in we couldn't afford to be weak. The same will continue for our house and our parents reputation." Hestia ranted with a hiss.

"You're wrong. They knew we are not our parents. If someone like me can be pardoned for my crimes, so will everyone else. I worked with Voldemort, I set up a plan for a year to kill Dumbledore. I was a Death Eater!" Draco shoved the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the tattoo that marked him as one of them. 

He expected her to back away in horror or flinch at the sight of the permanent brand of the dark lord. The sign of a traitor. He expected her to try and make him leave. Yet she stared at the tattoo emotionless and looked back at him unfazed.

"You were a child Draco. A child who people like Dumbledore and Snape believed in. You get a clean slate because your mother saved Harry Potter and he vouched for you. You fought in the end on the right side. I hid in the background. You may have the mark of a traitor but in the end you fought the right battle."

"So did you." Draco said, causing Hestia to freeze. "I saw you. I always see you. That night at the Battle Of Hogwarts you hid in the shadows but took out more than half the Death Eaters. I saw you drag dead bodies to the others, I saw you mend bones and save lives. You were fighting while Voldemort stood outside the castle. I think you saved more lives than even The Boy Who Lived."

Hestia shook her head and walked to the end of that row of cabinets without saying anything. Her heels clicked against the tile and was all that filled the suffocating silence. She could hear her heart and his racing against each other as they stood at opposite ends of the kitchen.

She stared straight out the window above the sink, looking into the green field outside. The plants living in true peace. "How did you see me?" She whispered so soft that Draco didn't know if he had actually heard her properly.

"I was looking for my parents in the Castle, heading outside. I saw you stepping over all the bodies. If people knew what you did that night, you would be cleared and declared a hero."

Hestia found it oddly sad at how optimistic and hopeful Draco still was. This was still a boy even after returning home from war. She mourned the loss of her own childhood innocence.

"Even if people found out what I did the night of the battle, you honestly think anything would change? It won't. I wish that it would. Maybe one day years from now people will forget about the murderers who's family name was Blackwell who killed children and muggles for entertainment since their life was so horribly sad. I appreciate your hope Draco, I've always loved your boyish happiness.

But not all of us came back from battle with their souls intact. You may think you can love me Draco, for I loved you for years growing up. Unfortunately, a bright soul can not mend a broken one." She finally turned away from the window to look at him.

He has grown so much over the past 6 years. He was taller and stronger, though held the tired face of an older man. He was beautiful in every way. His silver eyes no longer lacked life but had this new glint in them. Draco Malfoy would be alright and that was all she could ask for.

"What's the point then?" He said in a soft voice laced with the realization that this fight wasn't going to be one he'd win. "If you think there's no chance of being saved, no chance of becoming something... why try? You said you wanted to become an Auror, but what's the point?"

She walked a few steps to the door opposite the one they entered in. Draco sighed in a painful defeat when he thought she wasn't going to respond. However, her feet stopped her right as she held the door open, staring ahead but not seeing.

"So I can die pretending I was worth something." She said aloud. The words sent goosebumps across Draco as he stood alone watching her leave.

A crack sounded and Everest stood at Draco's feet, smiling sadly at the boy. Her big eyes were glossy as she looked at the boy as he knelt down to see her properly.

"Master- I mean Madame Hestia said I should show you out. Everest is sorry about Madame Hestia. She has been so sad and alone. Everest gives you her apologies." Squeaked the small creature.

"What more can you tell me about Hestia, Everest? If it doesn't bother you, of course." Draco smiled gently.

Everest's bug eyes grew shockingly bigger and swelled with tears. "Oh Mr.Draco is so kind to Everest. So kind." She sobbed until Draco calmed her down enough to talk.

"Madame Hestia has been lonely in the manner. Everest and her friends hear Madame Hestia having nightmares and visions that make her scream horribly. She acts like she is okay but Madame Hestia is in pain. Oh Mr.Draco I shouldn't tell you, but Everest thinks Madame Hestia might die from sadness!" She cried and began to heavily sob.

After ten minutes Draco calmed Everest down and then showed himself out with a billion questions in his head.


	5. In The Cold

* * *

Loneliness.

You think you know the feeling but you don't until it actually happens to you. True loneliness that stops you mid-step and breaks through your many thoughts. In that moment you realize how lonely you are.

We tend to refer to ourselves as lonely people with no lives. We brag about having little to no friends as if it was something to boast about. Yet we do not truly feel lonely when we do this.

People are always in some way surrounded by something. As children we had parents and siblings, neighbors and relatives. We had pets or books with characters that we connect to.

The day Hestia froze in her spot and had the realization of how truly lonely she was happened winter of her first year at Hogwarts. Her family refused to allow her back home for the holidays, so instead she spent her days leading to Christmas in the library. By the end of the third day during the break she had finished all her homework. She reread all her class books for the year by the end of that week.

Hestia took to a new hobby instead, studying the famous Harry Potter. She found it odd that the special boy was alone at school for the holidays. She knew he was orphaned but had the family he had been raised in been so bad? Did the famous kid have a not so famous life?

Hestia woke up alone on Christmas Day to no presents and no sign of life. The entire common room was deserted. The small eleven year old wandered the school halls as if it were any other day, only remembering it was Christmas when she walked into the lively dining hall.

Taking the seat at the energized table surrounded by other kids joyfully talking about their presents, Hestia forced an almost authentic smile onto her face. She had never received presents for Christmas before, but she was also never forced to be surrounded by those who had. After finishing her breakfast she all but ran back to the Slytherin common room. Still, she did not feel lonely.

She walked into the common room to see her old friend Draco surrounded by mountains of gifts. His face was glowing with happiness. When Hestia entered his silver eyes snapped to her, a devilish grin slathered his face.

"Oh, look who it is. Hestia Blackwell. Gone to cry all by yourself in your room because mommy and daddy don't love you?" He mocked.

Hestia was frozen to her spot with burning tears desperately fighting to be released. She stared at someone that less than a year ago was her only friend but did not recognize him.

"What happened to you?" She whispered softly, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back her tears. "What did I do to make you hate me so much, Draco?"

The boy stared back at her blankly. Then he started to laugh maniacally at her. One that was a mix of genuine and forced humor.

"You're so pathetic! You can't tell me you honestly thought I cared about you. My mother had to pay me to hang out with you because she felt so awful for how pathetic you were."

She knew he didn't mean it. She knew that her parents and his had a falling out at the beginning of the school year. She kept repeating the fact he didn't mean what he said, but no matter how much she told herself that she couldn't come to believe it.

A scolding hot tear fell down her face as her bright blue eyes stared at him. "I'll miss you, Draco Malfoy." The words were so hollow and sorrow-some that even Draco fell silent.

The moment Hestia turned around and took a step in the opposite direction of him was when the feeling hit her. It slammed the air out of her lungs, crushed her bones, and paralyzed her all at the same time. Each step she took she was hit over and over again. The castle was filled with a warmth but a teeth chattering cold washed over her.

She was alone. She had nobody...until years later she did.

* * *

 

Hestia woke in the morning in that same overwhelming cold. It's been over 6 years yet she's never grown use to the sensation.

After she finished her morning routine she walked into her large closet. For years now she had used magic to create all her outfits, and while they were completely different from any design in the world, she loved them. The fashion was advanced by at least a decade and in the wizarding world it was disgraceful to wear such muggle clothes for non-muggle things.

She scanned her endless tunnel of clothes, shoes, and accessories and thought of what she wanted her body language to scream. Power and confidence. Strength intimidating to all. With the flick of her wand a dark black dress flew into her hands. She put on the tight and bold dress then looked into her mirror.

The dress was the perfect mixture of feminine and hardcore. She knew this look would without a doubt draw unwanted attention to her but she needed to feel and look confident. Not because she craved the beauty of Veela's but because today she was going back into combat. She was aware that wizards were supposed to wear big hats and cloaks, but the style has been the same since the dawn of time and they needed to experience change.

With another flick of her wand she was suddenly surrounded by enchanted makeup and hair supplies. Hestia stood patiently as her hair was bushed then lightly curled. Brushes, powders, and liquids danced across her face in unison. Once everything was done to perfection all the objects flew back to their rightful places and she looked at the end result in a mirror after slipping on dark red stilettos.

Everything was almost perfect. Her dark hair was curled to a natural looking perfection, her lips burned with the color of blood. Her blue eyes popped against her eyeshadow in a hypothesizing way. The only flaw was that her hurting eyes told a different story, one of imperfection.

Bidding farewell to the house elves, she took a step outside and immediately apperated into the rebuilt Ministry of Magic. All sorts of people were walking all over the place like hundreds of ants. Hestia walked pass the large group of wizards recreating the old statues and adding new ones in remembrance in those lives lost during The Battle At Hogwarts. She gave that grand statue but a second of her time, the remembrance too fresh and the act seemed far too political. Perhaps she was wrong.

As she walked past the stares and whispers all around, Hestia found that the fear that they celebrate being destroyed was still inside them. People separated as she walked by like she was a rock in a current. Still, Hestia ignored the comments on her crude wear and the gasps of horror for who she was.

Stepping into the lift alone Hestia pressed the floor number she sook. When she arrived to the Auror Department Hestia was shocked by the sight of Draco Malfoy shaking hands with Gawain Robards. His charming smile didn't quite meet his eyes. Hestia stepped out of the lift and was able to faintly hear the conversation between the two men.

"I've heard many good things about you, Malfoy. You excelled at your Owls. It'll be a privilege to work with you." The raggedy but sophisticated voice of Gawain said as he shook Draco's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Gawain. I'm glad you could be the one to take Rufus's place. I'll see you tomorrow on the first day of training." The boy charmed back.

They bid each other farewell and Draco turned and walked towards Hestia. She looked him up and down and couldn't help but like his appearance. He was wearing a fitting black and white suit and walked with a confidence that even she could appreciate.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She said once he stopped in front of her, though it was a rhetorical question. As she looked up at the guy who was far taller than her, Hestia knew that he had purposely joined to become an Auror.

Smirking he said, "Well you're not the only one interested in doing some good."

Draco dropped his eyes and looked over her appearance. He couldn't quite help himself, though he tried so hard to be a gentleman. Draco can't believe how unbelievably gorgeous Hestia had gotten over the years, though he knew she would be since he was 8. He remembered the days where she didn't wear anything but baggy robes and comically large hats. He couldn't help but miss it. As much as Draco appreciated Hestia's confidence in her appearance he couldn't help but think it was all a cover.

"Lovely as always. I always did enjoy your unique taste in style." Draco said genuinely.

Hestia narrowed her eyes at his flirts, though she had seen him checking her out. Hestia normally would tell a man off for looking, but Draco did it quickly before looking back into her eyes. He was far too nice to linger and knew that it was wrong to stare at a woman like she wasn't a human. She appreciated this so she said nothing of it.

"Fair enough. Let's see quite how far you can make it through this rouse." Her voice was so chillingly calm that Draco felt goosebumps break across his arms. "In the end the bird either flies or falls."

With that Hestia walked away from the boy without a second glance. She halted in front of the painted white wooden door with the plaque labeled,

Head Of Auror Office

Gawain Robards

She studied the simple plaque for the slightest moment before a sudden urge to lift it up overwhelmed her. Filling her with this burning need to see what she somehow knows is underneath. Lifting up the cold metal plaque she found the scratched out name of Rufus Scrimgeour carved into the door. She knew he was the man her parents tortured then killed.

She immediately fixed the sign on the door and knocked. She heard the faint 'Come In' and entered the room. Hestia walked into the crowded and stuffy office, disorganized in every aspect. Gawain sat behind a large brown desk overflowing with papers. He was a tall lean man with balding hair and a thick beard. He looked up at the girl with a hard and blank stare, but when she looked back with a more emotional lacking and cold face he grew uneasy.

"May I help you?" Gawain asked, scratching behind his ear.

Nervous tick, Hestia noted.

"My name's Hestia Blackwell. I'm interested in signing up to become an Auror."

She saw as his face flinched upon hearing her last name before he stiffly jerked his head as a sign to sit down. Hestia sat on the edge of a large brown plushy chair.

"Blackwell, eh? You're Ivory and Ignatius's daughter?" He grilled her as his thick eyebrows ticked slightly. He tried to keep himself calm and professional but an overwhelming sensation of hate clawed to the surface.

"Was." She said calmly.

"Was what, girl?!" Gawain all but growled.

"I was their daughter. Seeing as their lives no longer exist, I am not their daughter anymore in the sense that they are no longer living to be my parents regardless of blood." Her voice still remained even. "Tell me, Sir, what importance does my family heritage do with my want to serve?"

"I think it's important to know who you could potentially work with. Especially if their parents were the people to murdered the last head of this department." The man said.

He waited for a response to anything he said but got nothing. His blood began to sizzle as he looked at the girl in front of him sit blank as a canvas. He wondered for a second if she had even heard him. Gawain turned his attention to  the thick folder with the name Blackwell placed in his overflowing drawer of applications.

He slammed the thick folder down in front of him, eyeing Hestia for any fault in her stance. When she didn't even flinch he grew more uneasy and kept his eyes trained on her records.

Gawain had never seen such success in his entire life. He had never seen such high marks in any of the testing and grading that he questioned whether or not the papers were tampered with. If what he read was true then the woman before him was the smartest and most powerful witch he's ever met.

His dark beady eyes glanced between the girl and the file with suspicion. He raised his dark black wand and told her it was "protocol" to make sure none of the files were tampered with. Hestia merely blinked in response before the Auror casted dozens of spells onto the papers only to find in the end that they were perfectly fine.

Huffing, the man unconsciously ran a hand over his bald head as though he forgot there was no hair there.

"Well... did you find what you were looking for, sir?" Hestia said as she studied her dark red nails in boredom.

"That attitude will not be permitted here, young lady." The man barked weakly.

"Attitude? I was simply asking a question. Now as you can tell I have excelled in all the aspects required for this job, I have no criminal record, and I am not mentally ill." Hestia spoke in a way that made even Gawain fill the need to answer to her.

"According to these records there was one week you were admitted into St. Mungo's a few years back. Would you like to explain?"

"I was twelve. That was five years ago." She stated simply.

Gawain eyes fell back on the indescribable perfect scores that sat in front of him. He was rather reluctant to admit that he wanted all that power to himself. If he could have a girl like her under his department he would be unstoppable. Mix that with the Potter boy, Gawain thought, and I would be the next Minister by the end of this year.

In that moment Hestia knew exactly what he was thinking. Power is a greedy thing.

"Yes well I think you would be quite fitting for this job." Gawain spat out at last. "However I will warn you this is no easy job. You will have to under go a series of very brutal physical and mental tests. With exception to the killing curse, we are allowed to use whatever curse on you during your training. Failure to pass all these tests will result in you being denied from the program. Do you understand, Ms.Blackwell?"

Hestia knew he was trying to scare her. Trying to dig out any fear inside her and bring it to light. It's what all men with power do. Men like Voldemort. She has grown so use to being looked down on that it no longer fazed her.

"With the things I've experienced in my last 17 years of life I could tell stories that will make even you Mr.Robard have nightmares. Physical pain is but an illusion and mental pain is one that only you have control over... sometimes. I assure you that should I not be fitting enough for you, I would gladly move on to a better profession."

Gawain couldn't help but fall under a trace whenever Hestia spoke. He listened to every word she said. The man couldn't help but admire her power and her body, his eyes wandered over her. Her sleek black hair and caramel skin. The dress she was wearing slightly raised and showed off her lean legs.

"You must also know that you can not wear such... revealing... clothes." He spoke the words rather reluctantly as he looked at her exposed thighs then open chest.

Standing Hestia looked at the old slobbering man. "I understand sir. However, if a perverted old married man like yourself can't keep your eyes above my neck, then I don't think I'd want to wear anything that could draw your attention. I do hope you're not like this with all the ladies, it is rather disgusting for a man like yourself. What would your wife think?" She lectured.

The old man sat there stuttering and blubbering like an idiot. She found it amusing to get a man who was supposed to be so proud and professional so scare he couldn't speak. She toyed with his emotions like a puppeteer. She didn't feel sorry for embarrassing the man because he had no right to look at her as he did.

Hestia was very aware of the affect she had on men. Unlike most people oblivious to their true beauty, she had almost always been proud of who she was. She was far from perfect and had a distant attitude that nobody could come to terms with. Despite her attractiveness, she was able to go nearly unnoticed because of her ability to hide in the silence and shadows.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sir." With that Hestia walked out of the office.

 


	6. The Fox and The Wolf (Pt. 1)

* * *

 

She arrived to the large training room alone and fierce. She walked in with her dark hair lightly cascading over her shoulders. Her battle armor was a tight fitting, her red lips in the color of a vampires eyes, and her eyelashes so long she could almost fly. Doesn't sound quite fitting for exercise but Hestia was incapable of breaking a sweat regardless of the circumstances, as she's learned over these past few years. It was almost like she was blessed with a spell that made her unstoppable to something as human as physical exhaustion.

When she entered the room all eyes turned to her and everyone stopped speaking in that exact moment. She studied the room, her eyes analyzing everybody and putting suggestions to who they are. Hestia recognized them all from Hogwarts, three dozen semi-familiar faces. She gave Harry, Ron, and Draco but a faint glance as she already knew of their magical capabilities.

The room was full of people of all types. Races, religions, gender, and size. The range of differences were infinite, but still she found the common similarities. Hestia looked past race and religion, those factors are irrelevant in the battlefield of life. Instead she saw the weak and the strong. The smart and the dense. Within minutes Hestia could put a weakness and strength to everyone in the room.

More importantly, however, she labeled the sensation that filled them with one very strong name. It wasn't towards her or anything in particular but it held a strong presence.

Fear.

Before anything further could happen another person walked into the room and past the crowd of kids. An old woman walked out tapping a long wooden stick in front of her repetitively. Hestia instantly noticed the woman's eyes were those of white marbles.

Everyone thought it was a misunderstanding or a joke. Whispers filled the silent air when the old lady stopped walking and stood in front of the group. While everyone else was busy being confused, Hestia decided to study the woman. She sensed a great power. Hestia noticed every small detail she could.

The old woman was short but held herself up high. Her right hand lingered by the dark brown wand in her pants, constantly on alert as if prepared for an attack. Though her face and eyes weren't giving anything away, Hestia saw the smallest movement in the woman's ears. She was listening to everyone. The lady was completely bald, most likely a choice made for the battlefield. She had faint scars scattered like a puzzle all across her dark wrinkled skin.

The moment Hestia saw the tick in the old ladies right hand, she grabbed her wand and yelled out "Protego!" Just as a large glass-like shield covered all the other people in the room, the old lady had her wand in her hand and a killing curse headed straight toward Harry Potter. The green spell hit the shield and disappeared before slowly the shield shattered into nothing.

The entire room fell silent after the event happened. It occurred so fast that it took a minute for everyone else to comprehend what happened. Suddenly screams of outrage erupted from everyone and aimed at the blind lady who stood perfectly unfazed.

"What the bloody hell just happened? You tried to murder Harry Potter! Somebody, go get help!" Yelled out a large man, his face red with anger.

Hestia watched the entire scene unfold like a collapsing building. She saw Harry Potter take out his wand and aim it at the old lady, face slathered in uncertainty. He never had the opportunity to make up his mind because the blind lady brought her wand to her throats and boomed out, "Silence!"

Every person stopped talking and looked to the lady. They all waited rather reluctantly for an explanation. They never got one.

"You," the skinny finger on the woman pointed through the crowd and straight at Hestia. The group parted as the woman walked closer to the girl. "How did you know? How did you create such a large shield?"

Hestia kept her eyes trained on the small woman and ignored the gasps and wide eyes. "You were listening to them. Your hand lingered then ticked."

The old lady smiled slightly, showing off her bright pink gums. "You didn't answer my full question, child."

"I was uncertain of who you would target so I conjured something large enough to cover almost everyone. It is nothing special."

Hestia sounded modest after admitting she effortlessly created a protection shield large enough to cover more than 2 dozen people. She wasn't being modest, however. The girl honestly didn't think such magic was a big deal.

The old woman turned her back on Hestia and moved her head as though she was looking over the group. "This girl just saved Harry Potter's life. Makes you wonder why the dark lord couldn't have killed him sooner," she muttered the last part just loud enough for Hestia to smirk. "Better show you're good or else this young lady will be the only one worth keeping."

As the old woman walked back to the front of the room, she left a huge target on Hestia. The men's superiority and dominance had been challenged and destroyed. The women were envious of Hestia's power being showcased so quickly, their placement in the group growing smaller. Hestia was unbothered by these emotions however. The men and woman were all equal in terms of capabilities, it was their job to step up to their platform.

The woman stood at the front of the group again, all eyes turning to her. Hestia knew the lady saw what she did, regardless of no eyesight, that the room was full of scared children. Everyone in the room was fresh out of Hogwarts, raw with heartbreak and loss. The lady also knew that they were all here because they had something worth fighting for. Almost all of them, at least.

"You are all here to train to be an Auror?" The old woman croaked. "You are to understand that in this room or this building there are no rules. There are no limits to what we will do and no limits to how we will do it. Even unforgivable curses are allowed here. Of course the killing curse will be casted but not actually inflicted on anyone. That is unless I see it wise."

The group grew uneasy but stayed in a tense silence. The man from earlier spoke out. Hestia had seen him wondering the halls with some Gryffindors over the years, always the one to speak before thinking. It was his greatest weakness.

"Yeah right Miss. You're mad, you are. You sent the killing curse right at Harry Potter not knowing if he was safe. You're just trying to scare us but we know better. You're one of those escaped Death Eaters, right?" He growled out with a thick Irish voice, raising his short fat wand up threateningly.

"You must be Mr. McClaren, am I right?" The woman said patiently.

"I am. You are?"

The lady tapped her stick. "I am growing rather inpatient. I have heard about you McClaren. Sound rather dull if you ask me, and I don't mean vocally." Mickey McClaren grew red in the face and opened his mouth to say something but at the swish of her wand the old woman silenced him. "I think you will learn staying silent is your best and only choice."

Hestia rolled her eyes and looked back at the lady. "Today I want to feel how powerful you are. You will be given three tests. Know that in three months time only 20 of you will remain. That means 16 of you will be leaving."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who will remain. Will it be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Big or small? The combinations were endless but the need to compete lingered in the air.

"First I want you all to line up in a single line. One at a time you will cast the biggest and strongest patronus you can. The strongest of wizards can cast more than one at a time, or some so large the fill the entire room. I do not expect this from you, but if you want to prove yourself that is the expectation. You all should know the spell, seeing as it was listed on the requirements for the job."

Hestia grew amused as everyone scurried into line. She saw the boastful Gryffindors rush to the front of the line, in tow with a few Ravenclaw and Draco. She watches Hufflepuffs hurry behind them with the remaining Ravenclaw, thinking the strategy to wait and check out the competition was best. Hestia walked slowly to the back of the line, her natural strut drawing the eyes of a few.

As she walked to the end she heard the whispers. Talk about how pathetic it was to go last or talk about how amazing their patronus was. Ravenclaws boast about their knowledge of performance of the spell, Hufflepuffs recalling their best memories, and everyone else thinking of their own strategy.

Hestia had a plan of her own. She knew she could cast a strong patronus, but she wanted to see the strongest ones in the room. She wanted to see the best everyone has so she can do slightly better but not so much to the point she was showing off. Enough to stay on top but not reveal her true power.

Person after person went doing their best spell. Some casted tiny dogs, others large Jaguars. Harry Potter casted a large strong Stag. Unknowingly Hestia held her breath as she watched Draco cast two strong, but small, Arctic Wolves.

Hestia grew curious and couldn't help but admire the spell. She knew that a patronus was hard to conjure and that students never learned it in school unless they were in the DA. She couldn't help but wonder when he taught himself to produce such a wonderful spell, or if he was able to learn it in the few days before today. She also grew curious about why Arctic Wolves represented him, though she had her ideas.

Person by person went by. Their patronus ranged from nothing to average to decent. The best she had seen was Harry Potter's, unsurprisingly due to his experience. She enjoyed watched people succeed. Hestia also was in awe of the differences in all the creatures made, from ants to whales. There were a few creatures who had looked to be mixtures of two animals.

Three girls up a small little blonde pale boy stepped up to perform. He shook slightly from anxiety and looked ready to cry but Hestia smiled. She knew he was Drew, a small but amazing Hufflepuff. Always underestimated because of his looks. She saw a group of boys laughing off to the side, mocking the boy. Hestia however remained patient, as did the old woman.

The boy raised his thin wand and slowly breathed out. He smiled to himself before yelling out "Expecto Patronum!" Two large Unicorns sprang from his wand in a wonderful blue and pranced around the room. They circled the old lady, trotting proudly. Hestia smiled to herself as she watched the old woman laugh out loud. The woman could feel the happiness from the two Unicorns before they disappeared.

The room went silent. The boy took the words out of everyone's mouth. Smiling he all but skipped to the side and let the next person go. The next performances were nothing compared to what he did. In the end it came down to Hestia, all eyes on her.

Her bright blue eyes shone in the room with a unnatural neon glow. Her dark black hair framed her face. The world around melted away. She remembered the green grass in her garden in the summer and the snow in the winter. Her brothers smile and the feeling of his hair as she ruffled it. Hestia conjured her favorite happy memories and without thinking conjured her patronus.

Three huge vixens erupted from the ice tip of her wand and dashed across the room. They weren't much larger than the two unicorns, just enough to prove she was capable. Hestia had managed to conjure bigger and better ones but only when distressed. A few years ago she read about what it took to create a patronus but thought it would be more effective to think of more than one happy thought.

When the vixens disappeared Hestia allowed herself to return to reality. She found all eyes glued to hers and almost regretted her choice. A part of her knew that flying under the radar was the safe choice, but she knew the logical choice was to show that she wasn't someone to mess with. Weakness in a dog eat dog world is what drags people down.

Envy and jealousy flooded the room. Even the great Harry Potter had a look of frustration on his face. Hestia caught the grey eyes of Draco who had a wide smile on his face as if to say "told you so". She bit back her smile and remained blank faced.

"You all have a lot to learn but most of you have quite a lot of potential. However, you must learn to push yourselves further. Hestia Blackwell is the one to beat. Instead of hating her like I sense you do, learn from her. You all did excellent. Especially Mr. Drew. Let us continue."

The group rejoined in the center of the room, avoiding Hestia but patting Drew on the back.

"Next: How well can you lie?"


	7. The Pain With The Truth (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes torture and sexual harassment. Nothing too graphic.

* * *

 

Lies are the worst coding in humanity. It's the biggest flaw set in our nature but also crucial to our existence. Hestia learned this as a child when telling the truth tended to hurt her more than lying did. However, she was set in a way she always told the truth unless lying got her what she wanted. This labeled her as evil and manipulative, but in reality she couldn't see what was wrong with self benefit.

Hestia respects both the truth and the ability to tell a flawless lie. A person with the capability to do both is someone to align with as much as fear.

"Why do we need to know how to lie?" A girl from Ravenclaw asked the lady.

Just as she finished the sentence the door behind the group closed and Gawain Robards walked through the room with his head high and took a spot next to the old woman.

"Excellent question Justine. You need to be able to lie in case an enemy ever captures you for information. You must all be capable to lie in a believable way. Unwavering loyalty to this department and the entire Ministry is what will determine your place here." He announced.

Hestia looked at the old man in boredom, no longer respecting someone who hasn't done anything to earn it.

"This exercise will be done in a separate room. Cruelle and I will be doing the interrogations. We will use whatever torture or spell we please in order to get you to tell the truth. If you aren't okay with pain, physically and mentally, you know where the door is. We both have examined your files and know you're strengths and weaknesses. You will be escorted one at a time into the interrogation room by my secretary Xavier. He will have your wand. You will ultimately be powerless. This means you will need to use pure psychology to get through."

Hestia noticed how Gawain held himself higher and smiled to himself as he went on. Boasting about the fact he will be in total control. Men like him, Hestia knew, became consumed in their power that they lose themselves in it.

"Physical and mental pain is a large part of this job. This exercise is both the second and third part of today's training. The first being lying effectively, the second being trying to survive and escape. Depending on how each member here does, some of you may not leave this room til sunrise. Any volunteers?"

McClaren's arm shot into the air.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes pass and McClaren was still out. Hestia laid on her back and stared straight at the celling twiddling her wand absentmindedly. The rest of the people had dispersed into groups of their own to talk amongst their friends. Regardless of house most of them were diversely separated. Most of them talked about strategy and what they think could be going on in the separate room. Others gossiped or talked about life outside the room. Hestia and Draco were the only two alone and silent.

Almost everyone tried to get a conversation with Harry Potter before eventually growing tired of trying and going their own way. He and Ron stood in a corner by themselves, occasionally visited by others. Their eyes were glued on Hestia in curiosity. Across from them was Draco, his eyes on her in pain. He was once again a boy who was too scared to talk.

The same didn't go for all the curious eyes, however.

Hestia was approached by heavy feet and brown eyes. Unmoving she looked at the boy above her, recognizing him as one of the few Ravenclaw boys in the room. His dark brown eyes bore into hers but she simply blinked.

"You're Hestia Blackwell, aren't you?" He asked but in more of a statement. "Your parents were Ignatius and Ivory Blackwell, famous workers for Voldemort."

Hestia blinked again. "Seems you know all about me. I think it only fair you return the favor."

A light pink hue tinted the boys ears as he nervously ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "R-Right. I'm William."

Hestia smiled softly, her red lips seemed to brighten every time she did. "Do they not have last names where you come from?"

William chuckled but answered. "William Brell. Tell me something Hestia, why have I never seen your face?"

"I was always there, you just never paid attention."

"Yes, my misfortune I believe." He said, sitting down next to her now.

Hestia sat up and turned to the boy. His eyes were deep and mysterious and his hair seemed soft as candy floss.

"A misfortune I hope you can make fortunate, William." She teased, her voice saying his name flawlessly. He couldn't help but love the way it sounded.

He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips softly whispering, "As do I."

He seemed to have to force himself away from her and wondered back to his friends, not before glancing back at the girl and winking. Seconds later McClaren came back in pale as ice and sweating. He walked past everyone without a word, shaking like it was cold but only he felt it. He exited the chamber without a word and the next person was called in.

* * *

 

Hours have passed and people have gone. Each one looking sickly and drained of hope. The time ranges on everyone was different. Soon it was just William, Trevor from Hufflepuff, Draco, Ron, and Harry. Hestia laid in the same spot she had the entire time as though she were asleep.

Trevor was called in seconds later and the last five remained. Seeing he was no longer with anybody he knew, William made his way back toward Hestia. This time when he sat Hestia remained flat on the ground.

"What do you think they're doing? Everyone looks like they've been kissed by Dementors." He whispered to her and lightly played with her hair.

Normally Hestia would swat his hands away from the precious cargo but she needed to maintain her energy. "It doesn't matter. You don't need to focus on what they'll do, we both know it will be torture. What we need to do-"

"Is focus on our lie." He finished. Smiling he shook his head and looked down at her. "You're bloody brilliant."

Hestia was taken off guard by such a casual and genuine compliment, as though William was her friend. She had heard compliments before, from Draco recently in fact. But this one was from a stranger and reminded her of the past.

"Who do you think will be next. I reckon it will be me. That would be the logical option. They'll want to save the best for last. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy are legendary. You've shown that you are too."

Hestia's blue eyes found his and she swore she was taken to the past for the slightest second. "I'm no legend. You and I, William, are equals. You just haven't discovered that yet." He opened his mouth to question her but before he got the chance his name was called.

* * *

 

Almost an hour passed since William left. Hestia remained lying on the floor and Draco looked on at her from the wall. Harry and Ron remained together on the other wall. The door banged open and Hestia sat up to watch the boy leave.

William was no longer charming. He was no longer curious. His skin was white as a ghost and his eyes dull. Williams hair was flat from sweat and he avoided Hestia's eyes after she called for him.

Her name was called next.

Her heels clicked against the white floors as she walked to the door to the interrogation room. Draco stood up and caught her eye as she walked, his full of concern. She kept his hold all the way until she greeted the door. A scrawny man stood outside of it, his hair and beard scruffy.

"Xavier." She greeted coldly, handing him her wand before he even asked. She didn't have anything against the man, but her mind was in a cold place to keep her centered.

"Through you go, Miss." He opened the door just wide enough for her to slip in.

She was strapped down in a dark room. The second she entered she was immobilized and strapped into a chair. The bondage was charmed to tighten every time she struggled so she remained as still as she did outside the room. She ignored the chain around her neck and the straps around her body. Her breathing was slow and her heart beat the same.

When she was a child a man took her in order to try and get ransom money out of her family. She was held for a week before she escaped. She learned then that struggling and freaking out makes things worse so she calmed herself.

"I've been waiting for this all day Miss.Blackwell. According to Cruelle you've got quite the talent. However, I think without your wand you've got nothing. Let's get started shall we. What is your name?" Gawain spat into her ear, a sense of joy in his voice.

The best lies are hidden in the truth.

"Hestia, though you already knew that." She spoke out, her voice clear enough to be heard.

"Don't talk back to him!" Cruelle hissed and yelled out a curse to tighten the chain around Hestia's voice.

Hestia took short gasps for air and restrained herself from trying to move her arms. Her lungs began to boil and her face grew red hot but she remained still and soon the chain loosened. Hestia took a deep breath as two tears dripped down her face.

"You were close to your old headmaster, Dumbledore. I need information about him." Gawain explained, circling the girl. The motive and what not to give, Hestia told herself.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead. He was only my headmaster. I was never close to him." Hestia said in a cold monotone voice.

"What did Dumbledore give you after he died? Was it information to take down the Ministry?! Why are you here?!" Gawain shouted.

"He gave me nothing. I'm here because I want to be." Hestia said again.

"Lies!" Hissed Cruelle. "Crucio!" She screamed.

The pain of fire and knives burned across Hestia's insides and she felt as though she was melting alive. The memory of all the bad things in her life bursted back into her mind and tore apart her skull. Hestia screamed out in agony as she was ripped apart piece by piece for what felt like centuries. Her brain still burned even after the spell subsided.

"What did Dumbledore leave you? Or was it your parents who set you up to invest the Ministry? Here to kill like Mommy and Daddy?" Gawain grilled the girl without pause, running the flame from his wand up her hand and scorching her skin.

"No! My parents are killers and I wasn't close to Dumbledore. I have no alternative motives, I swear!" Hestia cried out, pulling on her restraints only for them to tighten. Finally the flame burning her hand went away. Cruelle silently healed Hestia's hand before Gawain continued.

"I don't believe you. Maybe you need some  Veritaserum. Only the best wizards can get out of that one."

Hestia took in the sour liquid and felt her tongue go numb, as if it wasn't hers. She fought against its affects with all her strength and managed to gain feeling again. She decided pretending she didn't was her only choice.

"What did Dumbledore give you?" Gawain pushed.

"Dumbledore didn't give me anything. If he did it was never delivered." Hestia said in a emotionless voice to give the illusion she was under the potions control.

Gawain smiled in accomplishment. "Why are you really here?"

Hestia felt her eyes go dark for a moment but fought to relax. "I don't know. I don't know what the point is. I want to be here, I think."

Gawain got close to Hestia's face, his rotten breath invading her lungs. He raised a hand and brushed her face. Hestia knew this wasn't supposed to be part of the interrogation, he was doing everything from here on out because he simply wanted to hurt her.

"Did you like my eyes on you?" He whispered in her ear, clutching her face to the point he was hurting her.

"What are you doing Gawain? We have questions." Cruelle asked, her voice unsure. Gawain yelled at her to be quiet and he focused on Hestia again.

He moved her hair to the side, "Answer me. Now!" He growled the last part and pulled back on her hair.

Hestia's eyes darkened to an almost pitch black. "Get your disgusting hands off me before I tear them off you." She hissed out and spit in his face.

Shouting out in anger at his embarrassment he yelled out, "Crucio!"

Hestia screamed so loud it seemed to shake the room. Her mind was melting like candle wax and her body was being torn apart. She no longer remained still as her mind boiled. The restraints tightened. She couldn't breath.

The pain lasted longer until she was in so much  torment she couldn't scream. Finally, it stopped and she sat there shaking in pain.

"I think you better step out Robards. That was out of hand, the spell is only meant to last shortly." Yelled Cruelle before she was silenced.

"We are going to look into your mind and there's nothing you can do about it. We will get this information unless you find a way to get out. So far Hestia you haven't made progress in getting free." The man barked, circling her again.

The girl didn't have time to breath before another spell was cast. "Legilimens."

A series of memories raced to the surface regardless of how hard Hestia tried to fight. She heard her scream in the far distance but ignored it as she saw her darkest moments surface.

Hestia saw the cold eyes of her father and the still body of her brother. She saw her mothers coffin. Gawain digged further into the past and she saw the day she stood on her windowsill. Not that, she thought and conjured all her power. Hestia felt the world around her become electrified and she countered the spell and saw into Gawain's mind instead.

She saw him arguing with his wife. She saw him run from a group of Death Eaters. Hestia heard her yell again but sinked deeper into his mind. A young Gawain stood lost in the forest. Alone in a foster home. She saw his fears. Finally she was ripped out of his mind and back into the present.

She laid panting on the chair with her mind and body buzzing. She hadn't broken a sweat but felt like she had been hit over and over again.

Reversed mental interrogation. She turned his memories against him. "You're wife despises you because you can't keep your dirty hands to yourself. Marriage isn't as hot as you thought, Robard? Or did she find out the coward you are? You walk around like you're a mighty man but you are nothing but an abandoned boy who has no home because he doesn't know how to keep one. From child to now. Although you can't keep using that as an excuse, Gawain. You're hated now because you are sick and twisted. Unloved." Hestia hissed, her voice stronger than she felt.

"H-how did you use magic? You are wandless! You should be weak." He stuttered stepping back.

"It is not our wand that gives us the power. You're small mind can't comprehend that. You enjoy torturing people incapable of defending themselves. Give me my wand and we will see who walks then."

Her body was on fire but her eyes held the true flame. The hiss in her voice and the venom in her words sliced through the air with fury. She gained control of this room in that moment. Both wizards feared the girl who's eyes were pitch black. Her power was vibrating their bones. She wondered if they'd be capable of having an interrogation with the last three people.

"You sickened monster. You'll pay for this. Crucio!" Gawain yelled.

The pain flooded through her veins and, while she knew Cruelle tried to stop Gawain but was unable to, Hestia was alone. The truth she spoke in that moment brought her the pain of what she imagined implosion felt like. She envied those who died the quick death of the killing curse in that moment.

Tears streamed down her face as her body shook violently in pain. Her sense of fight kicked in and she screamed out, bursting out of the chair with a power that knocked back everyone and everything int the room, disrupting the spell. She barely made it three steps out the door before she collapsed into someone's arms.


	8. The Line Drawn

* * *

 

Ever since her childhood Hestia feared the dark. It's said that fear of the dark is just fear of the unknown. Hestia wasn't afraid of the unanswered, however, she was afraid of the temptation of wanting to go deeper into the dark to find more. She was afraid of the completely consuming dark that was as inescapable as death. You could avoid it for a while but it was inevitable.

When she was seven her father threw her into a dark closet and locked her in there for two days. "No Blackwell will be as weak to something as simple as the dark. You will not disgrace this family name." So she sat in the dark for 48 hours without any food, restroom, or light. Only when Draco came looking for his friend was she freed.

Hestia sat in the closet again. She was paralyzed and cold. So cold. Her voice called out but the sound never passed her lips. She found it odd that she could hear herself so clearly when she hadn't actually said anything. She looked around for any sign of the light but found nothing.

Calm became a stranger to the girl. Panic invaded her as she started screaming out for help but again no noise left her lips.

* * *

 

She woke up to the face of Draco Malfoy, his arms holding her from thrashing around. Upon seeing his light grey eyes she was thrown back to the past and instantly calmed down. Her breathing slowed and heart calmed as she continued looking into the worried eyes.

"You alright, Love?" Draco whispered intensely. Hestia looked around and realized she was in her room, the bright white room darkened slightly by the night sky.

Hestia's eyes fluttered closed, "How'd I get here? What time is it?" Hestia's voice was soft and gentle.

"The interrogation went wrong. We heard your screams and we're going to ask if something was wrong, that's when you busted out of the room. Within seconds you collapsed into my arms. I decided to take you here, thought you'd prefer it over my place. It's a little past 3 in the morning." Draco's eyes darkened as he spoke about what happened, battling an internal anger.

Hestia remembered the events from the night. How the interrogation was just torture and the pain that shattered her bones and exploded her insides. She remembered having to use magic to free herself. Anger boiled in her stomach as she remembered the pain she was put through.

Then she looked at Draco. His skin was paler than usual with dark purple circles under his eyes. He looked drained.

"Did you have to go through it?" Hestia asked, worry seeping into her mind. She could imagine him screaming in pain as she had.

"No. They said things got out of hand and the three of us would go through training tomorrow. Gawain is in extreme trouble, serves him right." He explained, instantly relieving Hestia.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. They both had so many thoughts and questions running in their mind. Hestia wondered why he stayed with her.

"I won't ask you what happened," Draco said suddenly. "I won't ask you about the screams that tore me apart or about why you collapsed after your escape. What I will say is if Robards ever hurts you again I will put him 6 feet into the ground, whether you want me to or not. I will never allow myself to hear you in pain again."

Hestia was left in a shocked silence after Draco finished his rant. His face was hard and hurt but completely serious. Her heart almost fluttered at his words. He cared and she knew it. When she couldn't find words to say Draco got up from the bed and looked her over once before heading to leave the room.

"Draco," Hestia called out making the boy freeze. He turned toward her weak but loud presence. "Thank you."

He smiled before walking out of the room leaving Hestia alone in the dark.

* * *

 

Hestia came downstairs to Draco drinking fresh tea in the dining room. She was dressed in a black and white dress. Her hair was pulled back in a straight ponytail. She was also in pure white pumps. Her makeup was lighter today, but enough to give life to her.

"Morning," Draco said, his voice raspy from sleep. "Lovely outfit. Why the long sleeves?"

Hestia played with the ends of her ponytail and took the teacup out of his hands, taking a sip, then handed it back. The liquid was at the perfect temperature and sweetness.

"No reason."

Draco didn't believe that for a second but decided to drop it. When they were children Hestia would always hide her bruises from him. He found out later it was because of her parents. When he asked her about it she grew defensive. Hestia was the type of person that tried to ignore her problems but in the end would always come to him. You don't scare off a wild animal too quickly after it gets use to you.

They left for the Ministry minutes later.

They were the last two people to enter the training room that day. Everyone else stood center room looking at Cruelle. Draco and Hestia parted ways and looked to the old woman too.

"Last night got out of hands unfortunately," Cruelle croaked out, her words silencing the room. "Mr.Robards is being reviewed by the Minister. I will personally finish training with Mr.Malfoy, Weasley, and Potter to finish their interrogation. The rest of you I expect have recovered from your interrogation. While we are away you are to pick a partner to practice duels with. Disperse."

Everyone looked curious about the possibility of the events from the night before but separated none the less. William met Hestia again with his sparkling smile, although it didn't quite meet his eyes. After agreeing to be his partner, Hestia was pulled aside by Cruelle for a moment. Telling William she would be back, Hestia went with the old woman.

"Are you alright, my child?" The old woman asked, her eyes not staying still.

"I'm alive." Hestia said through gritted teeth.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I don't know what got into Mr.Robard. I tried to stop him, you must believe me. The pain of the Cruciatus curse is one of the worst forms of torture that can be placed on a wizard. He was allowed to use it shortly as a way to test your strengths, but to use it as he did you..." The old woman trailed off, her voice disappearing as she thought of the horrors.

Hestia remained silent.

"You're lucky to not have gone mad from pain. You're power is what saved you. The amount of power you have in you is unlike anything I've ever experienced. No witch or wizard has ever been capable of performing such strong magic without a wand. You have a gift, my child." Cruelle said before walking away.

Draco was called and Hestia stopped him on his way there. "You're strong, Draco. Don't allow yourself to give into the pain." She whispered under her breath, looking him dead in the eye. He got the message and she walked off.

Hestia met back with William, his hair fluffy and smile shining. "Thought you ditched me for a second there," he teased.

"I would never, it'd be far too rude. You seem better." Hestia said to him, remembering how he left last night.

"Nothing a little sleep couldn't fix. You, honestly, look like rubbish. No offense." He scratched the back of his neck.

Hestia raised an eyebrow, "You sure know how to treat a lady." William blushed.

"What happened last night? You were the last one to go, so what went down?" He pried, eyes hungry with curiosity. His demeanor seemed to shift to one of want with no sense of empathy.

He looked like a predator who found its prey.

Hestia grew cold. "Nothing worth repeating. We should practice." William faltered at her lack of answers but took his stance nonetheless.

He lifted his light brown wand and she her white one. His eyes stayed glued to hers looking for a sign of movement. Hestia had a masters poker face however and remained emotionless.

"Did you get hurt?" He pushed on, trying to throw her attention.

Silence greeted him.

William dropped his arm slightly as a result and Hestia took that moment to act, yelling "Expelliarmus!" The light brown wand flew out of his hand and into hers with ease before he could blink.

Anger crossed his face after he was one-upped by the girl. "I wasn't ready so that wasn't a fair fight." He snapped.

Hestia twiddled the wand between her fingers. "Of course it was, you got distracted. I notice you try to intimidate your opponent as a strategy, but if you noticed I'm not easily intimidated. You should really read your opponents."

She said it as honest constructive criticism but anger grew in William as he saw it as her insulting his abilities. He snatched the wand back and demanded a rematch. Hestia didn't take notice to his anger and was more than willing to try again.

They took their defensive stances again. Hestia looked over him, how his feet were angled to the left and his chest puffed out. His body was twisted in a way that she knew he couldn't hold, like he was trying too hard to be bigger. The second his eyes narrowed and fingers gripped his wand, Hestia yelled out the disarming spell just as he opened his mouth. Again his wand was easily in her hand and fury in his eyes.

"What the hell, Hestia?" The boy growled at her.

She was confused as to why he was mad. It was a duel, the job was to disarm the other person. William demanded one last go, this time an offensive duel not defensive. Unknowing to why he was so upset she agreed.

They once again took their stances. Just as they settled Hestia knew William would want to rush into the attack so she did it before he could.

"Confringo!" Hestia called out the blasting curse, softly twirling her wand. The spell hit him right in the chest and sent him flying back before he slammed into the floor.

After seeing she had won the duel again Hestia turned around to look around the room, curious on the others progress. She heard a roar and turned around just as William sent a stunning spell at her back. "Protego!" Hestia cried out just in time to save herself from the blast.

The boy grew red in the face as the entire room saw what happened. They saw that he was defeated thrice in a duel against a girl and then tried to hit her when she was turned around, still failing. They saw him take the cowards route and fail.

He stormed forward and got in the short girls face. "You think you're so great, don't you?! Well you're nothing but a traitor as were your murderous parents."

Every eye in the room was on them. They saw a furious boy screaming at a completely calm girl who's eyes were cold as ice. Nobody did anything to calm the man, even as he raised his wand up to her throat as a threat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cruelle spoke out in the silent room, walking calmly to the scene. "Holding that wand up to the girl hasn't helped you this far. As you can see she's not phased by your need to show dominance. The girl hasn't even batted an eye at your threat."

William embarrassed, put away his wand and took a step away from Hestia. His fist were clenched and his nails duh deeply into his hands. He said nothing.

"I understand that you feel the idiotic need to try and control this woman. However, as we've all seen Hestia has beaten you effortlessly. As I'm sure all other here could." The room filled with Oohs at these words. "Anyone here is capable of beating a coward who tries to attack someone from behind."

Hestia was thrown off by these words and withdrew from the current reality as they rang in her mind. She was thrown into a memory from her past. Attack someone from behind.

"Never let me catch you stoop so lowly again Mr.Brell. Now you are all dismissed for lunch, I expect you back in no more than an hour. You need to be energized for our final starting test. Today three will leave us."

Hestia caught sight of a barely walking ghost of Draco. She walked to him and took his hand, anchoring him to reality. Together they walked silently to the team lunch room as the outsiders.


	9. Fighters Not Fighting

* * *

 

Hestia sat with a sleeping Draco in the Ministry cafeteria. She promised to wake him in half an hour to give him time to eat and regain more energy for the duels. His hand was shaking and his skin cold as she held onto it until he fell asleep. The girl finished a bowl of porridge when she was approached by a tall red head and brunette with glasses.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked Hestia, referring to pulling her aside for a moment. She hesitated and looked at the peaceful Draco before nodding and walking to the side with them.

"Now, what would infamous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley want with me?" The girl asked, making the boys uncomfortable with the hypnotic way she spoke.

"Well... we just wanted to compliment you on your talents. I've never seen any magic that compares to yours." Harry said.

"Of course you have, you just didn't understand what you saw. My magic is just as your's. In the end we are all equal in terms of power but most of all of you are too scared to see that."

"What?" Ron asked, his face scrunched in confusion. "Why do you do that?"

This time it was Hestia who was confused. "I'm sorry, do what?"

Ron laughed awkwardly, his face slightly pink. "Talk all weird. Riddle like and such." Harry eyes grew and he elbowed Ron as if warning him to run. They were both surprised as the girl smiled widely.

"I do that often, don't I? My apologies, I've just grown accustomed to it. Never realized it was odd before." She laughed, instantly catching the boys attention again.

"It's no problem. Look we also wanted to talk to you about something else." Harry said, a small smile on his face. "About Draco."

Hestia tilted her head to the side but said nothing.

"We just wanted to warn you about him is all. He's not a bad guy or anything, but I don't believe you should hang out with him. He's not necessarily... erm... trustworthy." Harry said, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

"I have a question for you both. What can you tell me about Draco Malfoy? Something about him himself that you know personally. Not his actions or anything. Can you tell me his favorite color or his middle name? What pets he has or who his best friend is?"

The boys were stumped by these questions. Ron even slumped his head as though he were being lectured by his mother. Harry kept his stance however.

"If you can not answer such simple questions, you can not formulate solid judgments to warn me against him. As a child you and him hated each other, but can you tell me why other than that he was a prat? You can't answer why he was ugly to you as children, so you can not tell me about him." Hestia said calmly.

"What do you know?" Harry countered weakly.

"I know you are blind, Harry Potter. You were blind every year at Hogwarts and you were blind about Voldemort. I don't blame you, fors you were but a child, and everyone else was far more blind than yourself." Hestia stated.

Harry grew furious at these insults, although Hestia hadn't meant them that way. "You know nothing about that!"

"I know that you had to destroy 7 horocruxes in order to kill Voldemort, but it was really 8 since you were one. I knew Lockhart was a scam and Sirius Black was innocent. I also know that Draco was tasked to kill Dumbledore but couldn't do it. So Snape, who was on our side, did if for him because it was a part of Dumbledore's plan." Hestia listed.

"If you knew all that why didn't you do anything?" The boy shouted, stepping forward. They both ignored the eyes on them as they stood face to face, one angry another calm.

"I did. Anything you thought happened by coincidence wasn't. Finding the Mirror of Erised. The book of the Half Blood Prince falling in your hands and meeting Hermione's cat whom helped Sirius Black. The fact that Dumbledore found out who's memories he should take for information on Tom Riddle. I told him that. I discovered tons of vital information.

However, unlike you Harry Potter not all of us had the luxury of people on your side. Of support. I did what I could and then I stayed at Hogwarts and tried to keep everyone alive while you were gone. You think we're so different, you and I. In reality the only difference between us is you were given the title of a hero and I was labeled a traitor. I wanted to fight back, join the DA or the Order of the Phoenix but unsurprisingly us Slytherins aren't accepted. You have no idea of the things I've done for the battle, Harry."

He was stunned into silence. He stood there as realization dawned on him. Harry never once wondered how the book managed to get to him specifically or how Dumbledore knew exactly who to track down to get the memories of Tom Riddle. He never thought about good Slytherins that were against the Dark Lord.

"The dark surrounded all those who didn't have access to the light. We were all children stuck in the battlefield of life. Not all of us had the opportunity to stand up to the bad guy. Our family's being the villain, after all." She whispered before walking away and back to wake up Draco, pretending like nothing had happened.

Time ran fast before the trainees were thrown back into training. They dueled each other for hours, everyone going back and forth. Harry was surprisingly horrible, seeing as he only ever used one spell and became predictable. Each person was itching to duel Hestia, hoping to be the one that takes her down. However after two hours she remained undefeated.

The group was then thrown into a physical combat, no magic no wand. Chances were there would be times when you ended up defenseless. They all took turns boxing with no rules other than the winner had to pin their opponent for ten seconds.

Hestia watched as small took down tall, women fought dirty with one another, and men battled to the near death. She was called to go against McClaren, the first male female fight. Hestia used a spell to make her dress transform into a sports bra and leggings. She glared at the wolf whistles sent.

"Fight!" Cruelle shouted.

As predicted McClaren rushed straight into the battle. Hestia ducked under him and stood, hands raised. McClaren roared as he threw his body with his fist, letting Hestia go low and slam her shoulder into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

He was growing frustrated at his lack of hits on her. He managed to grab hold of her neck from behind and instantly went for a choke hold. Hestia slammed her head back into his, hearing the satisfying crack of his nose. The man tossed her like a rag doll across the floor.

Standing Hestia dusted off her hands. She used his moment of distortion to her advantage. Kicking him in the stomach, he kneeled over letting her grab hold of his head and slam his nose into her knee again before she swung her left foot behind his knee. McClaren fell to the floor with a groan. Hestia climbed onto his back and pulled his right leg and left arm back before he tapped out.

"I had a 6 foot tall little brother and a father who had his ideals for the perfect daughter." She huffed before exiting the platform, offering to help McClaren up along the way. He slapped her had away.

"McClaren go to the nurse. Next round: Ruth and Henry." Said Cruelle casually.

The next three hours consisted of fights and blood and even a few tears. People took wins and losses. The only one undefeated was Hestia, which made everyone upset. It was as though she wasn't human. The muggle borns could only describe her as a "robot", whatever that meant. Everyone was curious to what spell she used to stay three steps ahead of her opponent. What kept her energized to the point she didn't break a sweat. They began to accuse her of cheating.

"She isn't cheating," said Cruelle, "this room is made to tell when any magic is used and what that magic is. She is magic free. What you call cheat is what we call smarts. You should learn about it."

Hestia knew she had no chance of becoming allies with the people in this room the second William tried cursing her behind her back. It was then that she decided not to hold back her abilities, why should she give them a chance when they wouldn't do the same? She owed them nothing.

Cruelle called the group together to list the names of the three people kicked out of the system. Worry filled the room. "Mickey McClaren, Zola Day, and Prella Nobleman this was your last day of training." Zola ran out in tears and Prella walked out with fury on her face and anger in her stride. McClaren argues back at first before looking at the others and then Hestia and walking out with a suspicious look.

"Dismissed." Cruelle said before leaving the room.

Hestia used a spell to switch back into her dress and made sure she had everything needed. She was aware that not everybody left the room but thought little of it. Her mistake.

Hestia looked up to find a dozen people in a circle around her. She noticed they held up their wands and were angry. She pushed the thought aside, these were her teammates. Trust was something she needed to have, so there is a reasonable explanation to this, she told herself.

"May I help you all?" She asked them, wand in hand but resting.

McClaren was back and the head of the group along side William. "You think you're so much better than all of us, don't you? That we are scum? I'll tell you what, you're nothing. We are all more powerful than you ever will be. So how do you do it?" His voice was harsh and close to a snarl.

Hestia was utterly confused. "I don't believe I am better than any of you. We are all equals here. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand your question."

William laughed wickedly. "Pathetic! She can't even answer a simple question." The entire group laughed. "Maybe we should simplify it. How are you cheating the system?"

"Cheating the system? I don't. In duels I read body language to tell, and I was trained as a child to fight. I could help-" She was cut off by a Gryffindor girl she faintly remembered.

"We don't need your help." The girl, Nadia, said. "Since you know so much and are so good, I dare you to take us all on." She sneered.

"I don't want to fight you." Hestia exclaimed in disbelief. "May I leave now?"

McClaren circled her and hummed, tapping his wand against his hand. "No. It really wasn't a request." He threw his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. "Not so good now, huh?"

Hestia didn't want to fight so she stood back up and breathed but made no move to fight back. William took McClarens place. She was confused as to why he hated her so much, and she asked.

"Awe, you actually thought I ever liked you. How cute. In reality I wanted to hear your story and confirm you were insane," he laughed. "So about those duels..." he trailed and yelled a stunning spell again, Hestia blocking it.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he taunted and sent another stun spell that she shielded again. "Reducto!" He shouted again, just in time for Hestia to block it.

"Too scared to fight back?" Nadia taunted, throwing a disarming spell at the girl only to be blocked again. "Come on everyone! Let's see how good she is against all of us!"

Hestia's heart raced as everyone started randomly shouting out spells. She casted protection after protection, some huge and some barely big enough. She tried to remain calm but couldn't help but feel fear as she was barely strong enough to stop the spells.

A group of boys casted a spell all at once and the shield blasted back along with Hestia. Her wand slipped out of her hand so William kicked it aside and glared at her.

"Time for combat. Fair fight, right Blackwell? Well, not too fair. Seeing as your parents weren't fair to all those muggles they killed." Nadia growled.

The girls went back and forth, though Hestia remained on the defense and never fought back. Soon two other girls joined in. Hestia kept a rhythm in the fight but someone else tripped her. Nadia immediately started kicking her while she was down. Hestia barely escaped and made it back on her feet when McClarens large fist slammed into her face.

She blocked so many attacks her forearms bloodied from impact. Hestia remained blocking hits but never attacking. The girl was bloodied and bruised to the point she could barely breath and stand. All because she was good at being what they were: Wizards. All because she was different. A defenseless and innocent girl being attacked by her peers. Hestia couldn't understand why.

She was tossed across the room when a guy stepped over her and yelled out. "The bloody hell is going on here?" Draco's voice was full of fury and disgust.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Yelled McClaren.

Draco looked around and saw the bruised and bloodied fists of everyone in the room. A fire unlike anything he'd ever felt grew inside his soul when he realized what he walked in on. He looked down at the bloodied girl beneath him and felt sickened.

Using his anger he summoned a power he never felt and cast a spell at them all. "Stupefy!" The power hit the entire group and they all flew back and fell stunned into the floor. He stood temporarily shocked at how strong he was in that moment before the groans of Hestia pulled him back to reality.

Kneeling by her side he helped her sit up. His face was scrunched with hurt and emotions unreadable. She sat there with cuts and bruises all over. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I had no idea. If I had known.."

"It's okay." She coughed up the copper taste of blood in her mouth. "I can... my wand." She raised her hand toward where it's at.

Draco was going to get it when he saw her torn apart forearms but cut free knuckles. "Wait," he whispered, taking her hand, "you didn't fight back?" Hestia brought her bright blue eyes to meet his and softly shook her head no. "Why the not? They did this to you without you fighting back?" Anger boiled hotter inside of him.

"Hey," She whispered, "It's okay. It's okay. They.. they're just scared. I'm okay. My wand." Draco summoned her wand and handed it to her, looking at her in disbelief.

She sat there bloodied and bruised but calm. No anger at those who attacked her. Her bright eyes shone in a way that reflected teardrops not yet shed. "It's not okay," He whispered, his hand shaking.

"I told you that you could do it." Hestia changed the subject. "Cast a strong spell like that. You all can do that like I. You just need to have a reason."

Before he could respond the girl pointed the wand at herself and silently cast healing spells. She felt her skin mold back together and bones unbreak. She felt the blood disappear and her bruises grow back to normal. Within minutes she was healed.

"You're bloody amazing, Hestia Blackwell." Draco said and he helped her to her feet. Her dress was ruined but she looked good as new. Her ability to heal herself in such a state was admirable.

The two left the traitors on the floor and walked out. Hestia could barely walk due to her exhaustion, so Draco scooped her up bridal style.

She was being saved by him often. Wrapping her hands around his neck she whispered, "I didn't need your help. I could've handled it."

Draco kept walking but a small smile snuck onto his face. "I know, but I prefer you alive. That and I love a damsel in distress to help my Prince status."

Hestia leaned against his chest with dropping eyes. "Thank you, Draco." Just as she fell asleep Draco brought them home.


	10. Shining Eyes, Shining Stars

* * *

 

Weeks passed and training for the new Auror's grew harder. The envy and fear grew higher in the group of young adults. Hestia remained an outsider in the group but still prevailed and kept her stance. She was use to being unaccepted by others. The girl remained on her feet regardless of the "accidental" attacks thrown at her during training sessions or the whispers. She kept her head held high and her power strong as ever.

The same could not be said for everyone.

Hestia noticed as some members grew worn out from the pain they were being put through. She saw as Ronald Weasley had dark circles develop under his eyes, or how William lost curiosity. People had grown paler and skinner from the pressure and stress this job required. They had trained for hours everyday nonstop, being forced to use as much magical and physical strength they could conjure. People began dropping out of the program like flies.

The most noticeable change was in Draco, however. He was pale as the winter snow and as tired as the dead. The boy no longer had a mysterious glint in his eyes or pride in his heart. During training he would remain withdrawn and quiet. His power was enough that nobody gave his physic much notice, nobody but Hestia.

She saw how tired he was. She noticed that he was crumbling under the pressure. It reminded her of how he was in their sixth year. The year she saw the boy she used to know die a little inside from the evils in the world. Only unlike last time, this pain he was in was because of her.

After training on a colorful October day, Hestia raced after the boy. He was just about to disapperate when he heard her soft voice calling out after him. He turned around to look down at the girl, her hair wavy and her dress frilly.

She had a bright white smile plastered on her face. She smelt so sweet he could almost get a sugar rush. Draco felt frozen as she approached him. He remembered all these years of seeing her smile in the halls as she read books or something that delighted her just as much.

"We are going somewhere."

Four words so vague yet Draco dove into them like they were the ocean. He took her hand without a moments thought and they disappeared together. They appeared at her house and confusion crawled onto Draco's face but he remained quiet.

"Come on we need some stuff first." She laughed and they ran through the dark halls to the bright kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

She pulled out a picnic basket and began summoning things into it. Fire whiskey to chips to chocolate frogs. Draco couldn't help but chuckle and look through the cupboard and grabbed pie and fruits. When everything was tightly packed he decided to finally ask her what he desperately wanted to.

"It's night time, why are we packing a picnic basket?"

The short girl rolled her eyes and told him that, "patience is something you should learn, Draco Malfoy." She then told him to stay put and ran out of the room without another word. Not even a minute passed before a loud crack filled the room and a small elf stood at the feet of Draco.

Everest wore a bright blue dress. Her ears were perked and eyes wide. "Greetings again, Mr.Malfoy. Everest is so glad to see you again, sir." The elf squeaked.

Draco knelt down to the level of the creature and greeted her.

"Oh it is so good what Mr.Malfoy is doing for Madame Hestia. Everest is so thankful for you sir! Everest owes you her deepest appreciations." Everest cried and sobbed into Draco's pants.

Draco awkwardly patted the elf on the back. "Everest, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did I do?"

Everest pulled away and looked at the boy. "Don't you know, sir?" She squeaked, "Mr.Malfoy has made Madame Hestia happy again! Mr.Malfoy has healed Madam Hestia, sir! Everest is so thankful for you making her master happy!"

Draco's heart leapt when he heard those words. When he heard that the girl he was in love with finally saw meaning in everything. More than that he realized that he could have a hand in it. Before he got a chance to respond Everest disappeared right before the kitchen doors swung open to reveal Hestia holding a pile of blankets. You could barely see her bright blue eyes peeking over them.

"Why are you on the ground?" The girl asked with a honey sweet voice before laughing. "Oh nevermind that, grab the basket and come with me."

Draco smiled softly as the girl marched out of the kitchen in determination, the blankets she held just as big as she was. When they went through the garden, not as green as it had been months ago, Draco continued to smile softly. His mind also raced with questions about what they were doing. They walked and walked deeper into the property of the Blackwell's. Finally they made it to the top of a hill when the girl declared they had arrived.

The scene was beautiful. You could see the dark shadows of the trees and the distant light of the city. It was the only clearing surrounded by trees, and just in the other side of the hill was a small pond that reflected the large full moon. Draco had seen many things that were far more beautiful, but this was so simple that it beat even the Eiffel Tower or the blue waters of the Caribbean.

With the swish of her wand, Hestia had the large soft blankets lay themselves perfectly on the hill. The girl took Draco and dragged him down with her. She took out a few candles and lit them in a dim circle around their picnic, just bright enough she could make out Draco's smiling face.

With a handful of grapes Hestia laid down and looked to the stars. Normally the light of the cities would shine so bright the stars would hide, but tonight the stars took back the sky. There were so many of them that you became lost in billions of sparks. It was like a gateway into the future.

"I remember as a child I absolutely loved the stars. Mother always told me the stars were the souls of lost people escaping the world but becoming stuck during their adventure. She told me there was no escape from the world because we don't deserve an escape." Hestia told, her eyes dancing across the sparks.

Draco turned his head towards the girl, "That's a rather morbid thing to tell a child."

Hestia hummed as she grabbed a floating bottle of whiskey from above her. "Perhaps. I never minded, I didn't believe her anyhow. I made it a goal to try and count every single star in the sky, coming out to this hill every night. Determined, I came and counted as many as I could before eventually I fell asleep and had to start again."

Draco peeked at the girl again, surprised to see her so happy about her defeats. He bit into a wicked green apple and looked back at the stars. They laid there for a while in a peaceful silence. The two kids just enjoyed the sky and nature and each others presence.

"Remember the moon as a child?" Draco spoke alas. His voice was feather soft like he was afraid his voice would break the peace.

"Well of course I do. It's the same now as it was before." She giggled as Draco pushed her shoulder. "I'm kidding. Do you mean your dream to travel there?"

Draco's returned looking to the shining rock in the sky that was the same color as his eyes. "We had a plan to create a rocketship. This was before we learned that its impossible to actually travel to the moon but we had a whole plan. You'd man the ship and I'd float away and catch you a star." His hands gestured in the air as he recalled.

They both laughed together. It was easy in that moment. The air seemed lighter and nature seemed to leave them to be happy. The whole world seemed to have disappeared as the two kids, usually so worn with the weights of their losses, lived their life as it was meant. The duo sat there for hours and eventually were wrapped in each others arms and talking about anything. The picnic basket returned home to be cleaned and they were truly just two kids being young again. They sat together in the chilly night keeping each other warm.

As Hestia laid against Draco, his arms wrapped around her, the demons in her head seemed to melt into the background. "You've been struggling." Draco instantly went to protest but was cut off, "Don't deny it Draco, I know you. It's alright. I can help you, if you'd like."

The boy pulled the girl close and remained quiet. She felt his calm heart beating against her hand and his soft breaths tickling her neck.

"How's everything at home?" Hestia asked cautiously.

Draco intertwined his hand with hers and rubbed his thumb against the back of it. "Quiet. Tense. Father has been struggling to survive the hate he's been getting, people still think he shouldn't have been let free. Mother is trying to keep him afloat but... We will survive. I often wonder if they'd have an easier time if they didn't have me to care for as well."

Draco has always tried to care for his family. He was proud to be a Malfoy, wore the name across his chest. When Voldemort infected his home it grew colder than it was ever destined, but they were always a family. They always loved and protected one another.

"How is it here?" He asked, still rubbing her hand.

Hestia looked at a bright star before responding. "It gets quite lonely. The house elves and I usually don't see much of each other. However, it doesn't feel much different than it did before. We both know my house was always one for the ghosts."

Draco's stomach twisted when he thought of this. Blackwell Manor was always so big and beautiful, it's dark and light colors pleasantly contrasting to the eye. However, he never wanted to visit the home itself as a child, it was so cold and echoed with lack of life.

"Maybe we could change that!" Draco exclaimed suddenly, looking to the soft face of Hestia. "I have a proposition, Love."

Hestia's heart raced with the sudden change in his attitude. "What might that be?"

Draco stood and pulled the girl up with him, holding her close. "What would happen if I stayed here with you? Like we always planned. I could make this place grow a soul and also help my family, and you could become my new home and family."

Draco's pale face grew aflame as he realized how we just worded that. He said exactly what he was thinking. Hestia was a fragile person when it came to such huge confessions, like a bird preparing to flee.

Her alluring blue eyes trapped him in a deep trance. "Your family?" She whispered through her soft pink lips. Draco held her close and continued to stay glued to her. The girl was speechless, but ran the idea through her mind.

"Okay." She said at last.

"Okay?" Draco asked.

The girl smiled bright as the moon and stars combined. "You can move in. I have over a dozen rooms of your choosing and a hundred other things I think you'd find delightful."

"We're going to do this?" Draco asked breathlessly. When the girl nodded eagerly he picked her up and spun her around in the air, causing her to squeal in delight. He pulled her into a tight hug.

The world shifted that night. Things changed and would never be as it was.


	11. Holiday Joy

* * *

 

"You alright now, love?" Draco whispered into Hestia's ear at dawn, holding her as she calmed down.

Every night Hestia would wake screaming in terror from visions or nightmares, so Draco would come in and calm her down. Every night she'd fall asleep in his arms and he'd go back to his room with the new ability to fall into a horror-less sleep. This routine had been going on since he moved in two months ago. They needed each other.

"Draco," Hestia whispered, "stay this time. I know you struggle to sleep, so just stay."

The boy hesitated at the request, wondering if she meant it or if her mind was tired and rambling. He moved to go when she firmly grabbed his hand and held him back. Together they fell asleep and that was the night Draco finally had a dream.

* * *

 

The house was cold from the outside winter snow as Hestia walked on her tiptoes to the living room. "Incendio," she whispered and a large heap of fire erupted into the fireplace. The fireplace was enchanted to spread its heat throughout all the house, so within seconds the manor was toasty warm.

Today was the first break from training they've had in months. The training span had finally come to an end and the remaining 20 wizards had finally finished the start of their careers. They were officially Aurors. Over the past month Hestia had been helping Draco and by the end of training he was one of the strongest members in the group. Hestia and Draco also became the most feared after the incident that occurred in October. While the others feared them, Gawain Robards was back and hated them more than ever.

Hestia decided to let Draco sleep in while she made breakfast. She had pancakes flipping themselves and tea brewing while she had eggs being scrambled and bacon cooked. Off to her right was fresh fruit from her never dying garden slicing itself. Hestia hummed quietly to herself while she sat back and watched it all, too tired to actually do any cooking herself.

Just as two slices of bread dropped themselves into the toaster Draco walked in. His blond hair was sticking up wildly and his shoulders were dropped as he dragged his feet. Only when he looked up and saw random things flying all over the place (the pepper bottle almost flew straight into his head) did a jolt of energy wake him up.

"Good morning," Hestia chirped, "Breakfast is almost ready and the dining room is set. Tea?" A steaming teapot poured tea into a teacup right in front of Draco. Two sugar cubes dropped themselves into it and a small spoon stirred. Draco grabbed the floating cup from in front of him and sat next to the girl reading the paper.

His bewildered eyes bore into the side of her head. "You're making breakfast?" Hestia noticed the shock in his voice and peaked her blue eyes over the paper for a slight moment.

"Well it's making itself because of me but yes." She said as she flipped to the next page.

"But you never cook. Ever." Draco said, looking around as through waiting for a big sign that said this was a dream. "You threw your shoe at me the other day because I asked you to pour me a cup of tea."

Hestia giggled to herself at the memory. "Yes well-" the loud sound of the toast popping out rang through the busy kitchen. "The foods ready, come on." Hestia dragged Draco into the dining room where the once large table shrunk down to something for two.

All the food laid itself gently onto the plates in front of them. Draco eyed the food cautiously, but Hestia ignored his dramatic stance and began to eat. Draco realized she was uncharacteristically cheerful and bright so still he hesitated.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked while poking his food with a fork. "Is your mind alright? Are you trying to murder me?"

Hestia laughed softly, chewing on sweet bacon. "Do you really not know what today is?"

"Should I?"

Hestia shook her head as she looked at the exasperated boy. "It's Christmas Eve, Draco. Which means tomorrow is Christmas! Today we are going shopping and we're decorating. It's going to be fantastic!"

Realization dawned on the boy. After being wrapped up in training for so long he completely forgot about the Christmas holidays. He hadn't celebrated the season since year 4 at Hogwarts so he seemed to think it wasn't necessary anymore.

"You hated Christmas as a child, why are you so excited?" Draco asked as he began to dig into his breakfast. The sweet scent had become to much to ignore and once he took a bite into the delicious meal he told himself it was worth the risk of dying.

"I never hated Christmas, Draco, I was just never able to celebrate it. Until last year I was never allowed the gift of holiday celebration. However, I love the holiday. Everyone is joyous and free." The girl said as her empty plate flew back to the kitchen.

"You celebrated it last year?" Draco asked, his eyebrow quirking.

Hestia seemed to freeze up as though she let a secret escape. She brushed off his question. "We have a long day ahead of us. We are going out to London. I'll be in my chambers changing, once your done let me know so I can find you a proper muggle outfit to wear. I have a few being made at the moment."

"How much magic can you use at once? The kitchen, the food, and clothing?"

"I like multitasking. Everest!" Hestia called out and the common small elf appeared before the both of them in a bright red dress with white balls on it. "Hello lovely. Here is a bag of coins, you and the other elves use them as a means to get decor for the house seeing as we don't have any. There's also a Christmas bonus for the rest of you in there. Draco and I will be out for the day. Is that all right?"

Everest seemed to glow in delight. "Of course, Madame Hestia. Everest does love the holiday season so much. Everest is happy to decorate the Manor for the first time."

With that the small elf disappeared from the room. Hestia hurried out herself to get changed into her outfit. Her endless black hair was wildly wavy. She decided that today she wouldn't wear makeup, her blue eyes bright with happiness. Draco knocked on the door. She handed him a pile of clothes and told him to be outside in five.

* * *

 

The air was crisp with cold as soft snowflakes fell onto the world and greeted their warmth. London's streets were flooded with muggle men, women, and children. Hestia and Draco watched the world intently as it buzzed with unknowns. Hestia often visited muggle cities and studied their activities with curiosity so she wasn't as out of place as Draco who poked a parking meter.

"I'll give them the fact that they have managed to create quite a lot for themselves without magic. Granted they're still quite dim and seem to move rather slow, but it is fantastic to see them. Say what is that? And that?" Hestia pulled the rambling boy back from wandering to random people and stores.

Her eyes crinkled as she looked at the amazing boy. "Our parents never did tell us about how remarkable these muggles are. I studied their version of medicine and I find it quite fascinating. They're methods are decades behind ours but they actually fix the body. No magic yet they save lives. I took muggle studies once, it was rather interesting. Oh look, let's go here!"

Hestia grabbed Draco's cold hand and pulled themselves across the ice roads to a skating rink. Children and parents danced across the slick ice, some with ease some not. She took out her muggle money and bought themselves an hour with a rented pair of skates.

Draco grew pink in the face as the girl slipped on her pure white shoes. "I don't know how. To skate that is." She told him not to worry as he put on the skates.

Pulling out her wand secretly she scooted closer to the boy. "I learned a spell in 101 Safety Spells. Now I will help you with the basics, but this will keep you from falling." She whispered an incantation below her breath and the blade of the shoe glinted slightly. "Come on."

They slid onto the slippery ice, Draco clutching Hestia's arm tightly. She wrapped her arm around his back and together they slowly made their way around the rink. Eventually they held hands and slid around with ease, the only warmth being their embraced hands.

Hestia let go and got in front of Draco, turning around to face him and skated backwards. His face was pale with flecks of snowflakes caught in his eyelashes as they had with her hair. Hestia wrapped her hands around his neck and they continued to effortlessly glide around the circle. They felt as though they were the only ones there.

"I like you like this." Draco whispered. "Smiling and laughing. In regular clothes without any makeup, though I do love your makeup. This just reminds me of our childhood. When things were simple and easy, with just you and me. It's like we've been thrown back in time."

Hestia's hands warmed from his neck and her pale pink lips smiled wider. "It does feel like it. Come on, we still have much to do. I heard it's a tradition for muggles to do last minute Christmas shopping."

"We best keep to tradition."

The duo returned their skates and wondered back through the busy streets of London. They ate weird pastries and looked at odd clothes. The streets were full of midday traffic. The city was active and lively with a soul unlike any other. Their arms remained linked throughout the entire day.

"To Diagon Alley?" Hestia asked, sipping a sweet candy like coffee. The warmth flooded her body in a happy comfort. "I figure that's the only place we'd find anything worth using. Afterwards we will come back to see the muggle lights."

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron like a sore thumb. Draco began to miss the streets where his face and name was unknown and he was nothing more than a boy with a girl. When he looked to her he saw that she looked as though she hadn't realized the tension in the room as they walked across it. He wondered if she truly hadn't or if she was pretending.

Diagon Alley was full of rushing wizards. A sense of familiarity and home filled the area. Soft snow continued to flow continuously across the streets. Everyone seemed so lost in their world they didn't give the two teenagers much notice.

"We mustn't see anything we've got each other. We will meet back here in an hour." Hestia said in determination. Draco looked at her with a pouting face. "Oh don't be such a baby, Draco. It's tradition. Now off you go, no following me." Hestia got on her tip toes and pecked him on his cheek before setting off on her mission, leaving Draco frozen to the streets like the ice.

Draco looked around aimlessly, having no idea what to get such a wonderful girl. Meanwhile, Hestia had a plan and her first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hestia greets the old woman with a warm smile, having become close to the lady over the past seven years. After exchanging greetings Madam Malkin gathered a dozen small robes.

"What are these for exactly? You haven't a child, do you?" The old lady rose a finger up in a fake threat.

"Whoms child would it be?" Hestia laughed at the ridiculous question.

"Words traveled around that you and that Draco Malfoy have gotten rather close." The old lady says, always ready for gossip. "He is a rather handsome young man, though he was quite spoiled as a child. Very rich too, though I don't imagine that matters to someone with your wealth."

"Draco is just a friend, I assure you." Said Hestia and noticed the lady deflate slightly. "These small robes are meant for my house elves. I figure it's about time they get something better than a pillowcase. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got more things to gather. Happy Christmas, Madam Malkin!"

Hestia's feet speed through the crowded streets. She came to an abrupt stop in front of a whimsical and glorious shop that disrupted her heartbeat. "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" glew in bright letters, the shop overflowing with people. As much as she tried to resist, Hestia found herself walking into the shop.

A large variety of every trick imaginable filled the room. From dangerous edibles to scare traps. She admired the spirit and creativity of the store, remembering the imagination and brains the Weasley twins put into their pranks. They were legends at Hogwarts.

"Hestia?" A tall earless redhead called from across the room, freckled and eyes wide. "Is that you?"

She froze in place, not expecting to be recognized. The store remained as it was before seeing as it was far too loud for anyone to notice. Hestia pushed her way through the crowd and looked up to the tall boy. "Hello George. The store looks amazing."

He continued to stare at her in disbelief. Anxiety surrounded her so she continued her ramble, "You look quite nice, the missing ear gives some toughness to you. Business is buzzing I see, tomorrow is Christmas after all-"

"You're really here, aren't you?" The boy said, cutting her off. "It's far too busy in here. Come with me to the back."

They enter a storage room that was completely silenced once the door closed. Tons of boxes filled the room with more room than what one would think was there. A large experimentation table sat in the center.

"I haven't seen you in years." George exclaimed. Hestia noticed the lack of humor and youth in his voice along with his deadly pale skin. "I imagined you heard the new about what happened to... Well I thought you might've been at the funeral." His voice broke at the thought of his lost half and his hand wrapped around what looked like a clock hand attached to a necklace chain.

Hestia couldn't meet his eyes. "Im afraid I wouldn't have been welcomed. The service looked beautiful though."

They remained quiet. They were never close friends but in the twins last year at Hogwarts Hestia had helped them create their grand exit plan. It was her who gave them more money to give Professor Umbridge trouble, so they wouldn't loose money going toward the shop. She also contributed to the power and strength behind their pranks. They all shared a strong respect to one another and the twins were always quite fond with the girl, both had fancied her momentarily even.

"He would've wanted you there." He said with underlying anger. "It happened at Hogwarts. He was smiling..." a tear fell down the broken boys face slowly and he gripped his necklace harder. "Were you there?"

Hestia remembered the still body of a smiling Fred Wesley lying with the fallen in the rubble of the battlefield, alone. She remembered how she cried as she dragged him to the room to lay among the dead before pushing back her tears and running back to the war, hiding in the shadows as if she was never there.

"I was. He always did find the humor in the darkest of times. I feel it right for him to have it in the end."

George wiped the tears harshly off his face. "My first Christmas without him at my side. My first Halloween without him, and it was always his favorite holiday. Soon my first New Years. Every day is a first something without him. He's always been there and now....What do you do when half of you is gone? How do you continue?" His voice was more broken than Hestia had ever heard it. No wizard had ever thought of the Weasley twins being apart, not even at death.

"You get through one day. Then you get through another and another until you learn to live with the pain that will never truly leave. You learn how to love and accept as though it will be the first time. In the end of the day you must remember Fred for who he was and what he believed in."

"Don't say his name!" George cried out causing Hestia to flinch. "We don't say his name."

Hestia felt her heart shatter. "His name deserves to be remembered, George. It deserves to be shouted to the heavens for all to remember who he was. You are not allowed to hate him."

"But I do! I hate him for dying and I hate him for leaving me. I hate him for being stupid and getting killed. I hate him for the fact I can't forget him." George sobbed, kicking a nearby box in anger as his face flooded with salty tears.

Hestia felt her tears drip down her face rapidly as well. "You can not hate him when you love him so. Do not burn his name but wear it as a flag of bravery and hope as well as Joy. You can't look in the mirror without remembering him, so look in the mirror and remember who he was and do not let him down. He would hate you for crying over his memory when you should be laughing."

Hestia held onto the tall ginger as he cried into her shoulder. Soon he calmed down at looked at the girl he learned to love over a couple months many years ago. He respected her and admired her strength. The first Slytherin he's ever met to have a heart of gold and a mind of silver. "Why are you here?"

Hestia's small hands wiped the tears from George's face and she kissed his forehead. "I'm proud of you, George. This place will be legendary. After Fred's passing," George flinched at the name, "I got this letter from Fred meant through his will. He asked me not to give it to you until Christmas Day should he not make it. Here you go. Goodbye, George." She handed him the note and wondered out of the store without a second glance.

She visited her last store and bought what she had planned to all month. When she met Draco he had just received a letter from a dark black owl. A dark shadow casted across his face and the small smile slipped off Hestia's face instantly.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached him. Watery dark grey eyes met hers as he collapsed into her arms crying. "Draco!"

He sobbed the same thing over and over again as every person in the streets of Diagon Alley stopped at looked at them.

"He's dead! He's dead!"


	12. Winters Rain

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy had a peaceful funeral. The snow was falling like winters sorrowful rain over the black casket covered in white flowers. Christmas Day was dim with the presence of death. The funeral had to be done within a day in order to protect it from the press. Hestia stood beside Draco, both of them in all black. Draco's eyes were bloodshot and his hand gripped hers tightly.

They stood there for an hour long past everyone else had left. The only other person was Narcissa Malfoy, who silently cried over the headstone of her dead husband. Her tears burned holes through the fresh snow on the stone and her feet stood over the now covered area of her husbands coffin.

Nobody spoke. Hestia would have left the family to mourn on their own but Draco's grip on her held her there. The still cold flooded their bones but all three were too stubborn to warm themselves.

Narcissa's voice was rough from her cries, "He was killed by a masked man." She turned from the stone and looked to the two. "Three men came and I was stunned. I heard what they said, how they wanted revenge for the muggle lives we had taken. We never actually killed any muggles but they didn't care. They said he wouldn't be the last."

She was shaking and looked as though she rose from a grave herself. Her skin was grey like the sky and her lips blue. She walked to Draco and took his crying face into her hands.

"I'm so sorry Mother. I should have been there. I could have saved him!" Draco sobbed. Hestia continued to hold his hand even though she felt like her heart was stabbed.

"Hush child," The older woman whispered, "I am glad you are safe. You must stay with Hestia at her Manor, they will be looking for you. I am so proud of you, Draco. I ask only one thing."

"Anything." Draco said after biting back his argument to stay with her.

"Find the man responsible for this and make him pay." She said this not only to her son but to Hestia as well. She knew of the girls power and wanted nothing more than revenge and her son safe. The look she gave Hestia told her just that. The woman then walked off through the thick snow in the graveyard and past a frozen white tree.

"We will stop at nothing."

* * *

 

The Manor was glowing with a million Christmas lights. The mansion was covered with lighted icicles and snowflakes. Every tree around the house was wrapped with lights. The two walked into the home, hearts too heavy with sorrow to enjoy the sight.

A once dark home was glowing with hundreds more lights and the sweet smell of all things Christmas filled the entire building. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling and each room had a large tree, the living room the largest. Small presents laid under the living room tree. The fireplace had a bright red fire ablaze. The entire design was wonderful but Draco silently left to his room. Alone Hestia went into the comfy living room and smiled sadly at the wonderous decor.

Christmas filled her with comfort but she felt ashamed for finding joy today. She looked at the dozens of tiny presents that had been magically wrapped while she was away. A floating cup of hot cocoa and some cookies flew into the room and settled down on the table. She took a bite into the melting chocolate cookie. "My dearest house elves!" Hestia called out softly.

The popping of a dozen different elves flooded the room. Hestia looked at all her little helpers and smiled, settling down next to the tree. They all looked to the girl eagerly with big eyes.

"Hello lovely's, how are you all today?" The girl asked softly.

The small room rang with different responses all at once. Everest had a loud squeaky voice while Henry had a old tired voice. All the responses were happy and positive nonetheless.

"Well, as you all know today is Christmas. My parents were never kind enough to celebrate the holidays but I have bought you all something. Now now, there's no need to panic. Those of you who do not want to be set free will not be, I spoke to a man about the rules of the house elves and the giving of what I'm giving to you will not be a sign of freedom if the owner says it is not. Does anyone else seek freedom?" All the small house elves remained quiet, breaking Hestia's heart silently. She hated the idea of holding them as something like property.

"Alina, Mika, Clover, Bryle," Hestia named out as she handed each one of her elves their golden wrapped presents. She called out each elf personally, knowing them all by heart. Every time she remembered their name the elves would squeal in happiness for their master remembering who they are. "Is that everyone?"

They all nodded their small heads eagerly. Hestia smiled and allowed them all to open their gifts, unaware to the peeking Draco at the door of the room. The boy watched the scene in awe. He was shocked by this act that Hestia had bestowed upon the elves, down to remembering each and every one of them. He leaned in closer to see what she had gotten them all.

Each elf pulled out a green velvet cloak with the letter B embellished on it. The cloaks were small enough to fit them all like a dress, soft and comfortable. Madam Malkin makes children's cloaks and Hestia got ones for all her elves. They all started crying in joy and running around trying to harm themselves from happiness.

"Hey!" Hestia shouted out causing all the little elves to freeze mid-cry. "Do you like them?" Her soft face was slathered in uncertainty. They all cried out again and tackled Hestia in a hug. Draco bit back his amusement and felt his sorrow-some heart peak with happiness.

Soon all the elves put on their cloaks and waddled around the Manor. They were like little babies wondering around a mansion.

Hestia was cleaning up the wrappers when Draco decided to enter the room. She hadn't noticed his presence until he spoke, "That was rather kind of you." She froze and looked at the pale boy unsure of what to say. "The house is wonderful."

"Indeed it is," she whispered back cautiously. They hadn't talked since he heard the news in Diagon Alley. "They always wanted to celebrate Christmas."

"They did or you did?" Draco asked, stepping closer to the girl. Her black hair was pinned back into a beautiful messy bun and her face was soft with grace. "My fathers dead."

Hestia frowned softly at the boy as his voice broke. "I know." Her black heels clicked against the marble floors as she walked closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

Her soft hand reached up and brushed his cheek but he flinched away. A sudden anger erupted in him and he had no control over his words. "You're why he's dead. Had I not been with you my father might still be alive. I could have saved him if it wasn't for you! It's your fault!" Angry tears left his eyes.

Hestia's eyes flooded with tears as well. The boy continued relentlessly, "You are weak and lonely. You couldn't save your own family so it's no shock you couldn't help me save mine! If I wasn't with you he-" Draco turned away and slammed his fist into the wall with anger, "He died because I wasn't there. You ruined my life!"

The boy slumped against the wall as he fell apart. Hestia walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He struggled against her at first but she remained holding on tightly to him until he let her. She moved around and held his head to her and held him together as he fell apart.

"It's okay Draco. It's not your fault." She whispered over and over into his ear. Soon he calmed down and she just held onto him. Hestia wiped tears from her face and then from his.

"I miss him." He whispered into her ear softly.

"I know you do. You must remember who your father was and what he would want you to do. He wouldn't want you to cry and hate yourself, Draco. Your father loved you. What would he want?" She moved Draco to the large chair in the room and sat on his lap, running her black nails through his hair soothingly. Her voice and actions cleared his mind and he instantly felt better.

"He would want me to avenge him. He would want me to stay strong and continue." Draco said with determination, holding Hestia closer to him.

"First thing tomorrow we will talk to your mother and then go to the minister. We will try and gather help. I promise I will not stop until we both get justice for your father."

He looked at the girl through his eyelashes. Looking past her faded makeup he saw the soft scatter of freckles and remembered how gorgeous they were. He knew he needed her power, she was a direct descendant of Merlin himself. He knew he also needed her to be there to anchor him down to reality. "Nor will I."

Hestia learned in and kissed his forehead softly. "We need to get your mind off this. I have some presents for you. Come," She climbed off his lap and offered him her hand. He stared at her for a moment before taking her small hand.

They wandered through the halls of the Manor for what felt like forever. The two stayed quiet the whole way, Draco wondering where they were going. They went down into the basement and came up to a large locked wooden door. "You must never tell anyone about this, however I think you'll love what's behind it." Before he could respond Hestia waved her wand and the hundreds of locks undid themselves.

They stepped into a large field. It was like they had teleported to a whole new world. At their feet was bright green grass and the heat of the sun beat down onto them. Spring sweetness filled the air. "Where are we?" Draco asked, but Hestia quickly silenced him.

"Honey! Honey, are you here? I'm back. Oh Honey don't be shy, I've missed you." Hestia called out in a sweet voice, telling Draco to stay back as she walk forward.

A huge metallic dragon flew out from a mountain in the distance but was so large it seemed to be bigger than the rock with wings thrice as wide as the Manor he was just in and a head the size of the moon. Draco fell back from the powerful wind as the creature landed in front of them, it's weight shaking the ground. He let out a string of curse words as the creature towered above them like a skyscraper. It let out a shaking roar.

"I missed you too!" Hestia cooed. Draco scrambled back in shock. "Come down and let me see your gorgeous face, Honey."

"Are you bloody insane? That- that's a dragon! Get away Hestia before you die!" Draco shrieked in horror. He looked as though he was going to faint.

The beautiful creature lowered its head and laid on the ground, though even when flat it was still dozens of feet taller than Hestia. Honeys deep red eyes were trained on the girl with a glint and her talons sunk into the ground. The dragon opened its mouth to reveal a hundred sharp teeth in a form of a type of smile.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Draco. This is Honey, my Ukrainian Ironbelly. She's absolutely gorgeous, isn't she? I think she likes you, she's smiling. Oh stop crying Draco, you'll hurt her feelings. Come here!" Hestia was petting the dragons face, causing its eyes to squint.

Draco stumbled up to the creature shaking madly. He watched Hestia climb onto the neck of it and hugging it tightly. "Why do you have the biggest dragon in the world under your home?"

"Oh please, this isn't under my home. I bought a mountain years ago for Honey, her friends are somewhere around here. It's off limits to dragon hunters and technically not illegal because it's not in England. It's somewhere no one knows. I found her as a child all alone and without her family. With a few connections in the dragon business I found this land and put her here. She has plenty of food and supplies, as well as space. Some other homeless creatures were put here for safety and I've taken care of them ever since. Hagrid's dragon was here for a while as well."

Draco finally found the nerve to put a hand on the creature, nearly jumping when it smiled at him. It's scales were smooth like metal and her skin was beyond beautiful. He always wanted to see a dragon but was far too scared. "She's wonderful."

Hestia slipped off Honeys back and stood next to the boy with narrow eyes on the beast. "Honey, are you pregnant?" The dragons eyes grew wide as though caught in a lie and she instantly sat up and flew away. "Honey get back here this instant!" Hestia shouted over the winds.

Draco laughed manicly. "You're gonna be a grandmum," he said through tears. Hestia's glare shut him up, though he saw the smile that slipped onto her face.

"I'll find this young man who got her pregnant and give him a piece of my mind. Come on Draco," she huffed and they left back to the Manor and to the tree.

"That was amazing," Draco said airily. "Thank you."

"I'm not done. I got you this as well," Hestia pulled out a large heavy present from under the tree. "Go on."

Draco ripped off the red wrapping and looked at the large stone object in front of him. Hestia told him it was a pensive. "What would I need this for? What exactly is it again?" He asked and stared warily at the large dramatic flower vase.

"Watch," She said as she pulled a white memory from her head and deposited it into the pensive. "Put your face into it."

After a minute Draco came back from the memory with a bright smile and dazed eyes. "That was... it lets you relive memories?" Hestia nodded with a small smile. "That was a wonderful day. The day we met, being there to see it again was absolutely breathtaking. You were so odd but fascination."

Hestia laughed at his confession. "You were an absolute prat. I see much hasn't changed." Draco shoved her softly on the shoulder.

"My turn," Draco said and pulled out a big white sparking present, the last one under the tree. "I hope you'll like it," he mumbled nervously.

Hestia waved her wand and the gift unwrapped itself perfectly. She lifted the lid off the box and instantly squealed in delight. Inside the white box was a small black puffball kitten with big yellow eyes. A yarn ball was trapped under its tiny paws and its little tongue stuck out slightly.

"You got me a kitty?!" Hestia exclaimed as she picked up the tiny animal in the palm of her hand. "Oh Draco, he's so adorable."

The kitten instantly became comfortable with the girl and purred while licking her palm. Draco petted her under the chin and the kitten meowed, making Hestia gasp in delight. The animals fur was the softest thing Hestia ever touched, feeling how clouds look.

"Do you like it?" Draco chuckled, his face pink.

"Like it? Oh I love him. How did you know I wanted a cat?" Hestia asked, eyebrow quirked but her attention never straying from the kitten who was now playing with the stay hairs from Hestia's bun.

"You tried stealing mine as a child and just last week you spent a whole day talking about how much you love cats."

Hestia allowed herself to look away from the animal to stare at the boy in shock. "You remembered that? I thought you weren't paying attention."

Draco smiled softly, "I always pay attention to you." He leaned in a kissed her cheek, "Best be off to bed, long day tomorrow."

He stood up and walked away, taking his gift with him. Before he got the chance to leave Hestia called out to him. "Thank you, Draco. I'm also so sorry."

The boy ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair. "No thank you, for making a terrible day a little bit better."

With that he left the girl alone with a small cat along with his heart. However, only he was aware of the second one.


	13. Two Against The World

* * *

 

Hestia woke up in the dark screaming out a name and thrashing in her silk sheets. Try as she might the screaming and thrashing continued as if her body was possessed by the memory that was trapped in her mind. She just kept seeing his face again and again, completely blind to the lights in her room turning on as a boy ran to try and calm her.

Draco tried to grab her to stop her violent thrashing but was sent back from a powerful force. "Hestia!" He called out, trying to wake her from this dream. "Hestia, it's okay. It's okay, it's not real. Wake up! Please!"

Hestia kept thrashing from memories of still bodies and empty eyes. She heard a distant echoing and suddenly the body in front of her disappeared. Her small hands clawed around in the sudden dark searching for the lost body when she heard it. Draco's soft voice rushed to her ears clearly and froze her fear. It was soft and soothing and suddenly she was no longer trapped in the dark.

"Draco?" Hestia said in a weak voice, looking around the bright room in confusion. "What happened?"

Draco climbed over the bed and pulled her to him, "Nothing, just another bad dream." He ran his cold hands over her warm arms and felt her calming down and relaxing, though he was in pain from seeing her unraveled and exposed.He thought that after months of experiencing her nightmares he'd grow use to it but it tore him apart to see her struggling in a battle with herself.

"I'm sorry. What time is it? You should be sleeping, I'm sorry." She whispered into his shirt as they both laid down together.

Draco realized in that moment how imperfect Hestia was. This girl was powerful and beautiful and had every aspect a person craves. However she was also just a girl haunted by her demons and failing to overcome them. She was human and he couldn't ask for anything more.

They woke up as the sun peaked through the windows of Hestia's room and shone down on the two kids holding each other. They bid each other good morning as they laid there together, too comfortable to move apart like they knew they should. Hestia laid her head against Draco's bare chest and listened to his racing heart.

"We should probably get up," She whispered, looking at him after settling her chin on him and staring at his gruff face and messy hair.

"Probably," he smiled at her, running a hand through her hair. She rested her hand on his chest and leaned in closely and both their hearts raced faster. "Unless you have something better in mind."

They were inches away from doing what they both desired, but just as Draco began to lean in a little black furrball appeared between the two faces. It's yellow eyes were wide and it leaned forward and licked the tip of Hestia's nose.

Suddenly Hestia lost all interest in Draco and giggled while she grabbed the small animal in the palm of her hand. "Good morning sweetie, would you look at that. You have magic," Hestia cooed and the kitten instantly held all her attention.

Hestia put her cat on her shoulder and Draco swore the thing smiled at him in victory, as if telling him that he would never win the girl so long as he existed. "I bloody hate cats," Draco whispered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Hestia asked while digging through her closet. Draco shook his head no in a fake innocence before glaring at the cat after Hestia turned her back.

"Then get up, we have an appointment with the Minister and Gawain today. We've got to stop by your mothers first, see if we can get more information about the..." She stopped talking when she saw Draco's fallen face in her mirror. "We will get your father justice, Draco."

Hestia threw on a dark black trench coat and black pants. She gave her kitten fresh fish while putting on pure white pumps. Hestia's black hair was pulled in a slick straight ponytail and her lips were lined with a red lipstick to signal preparation for battle. Her eyes had dark shadows applied that exaggerated her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Draco's hair was combed back neatly and he wore an all black suit. Hestia kissed her kitten goodbye as her and Draco exited the Manor together. "I know I look amazingly handsome and want to kiss me as well, but I'm afraid I'm off limits today."

"You wish, Malfoy. Come on we have to meet your mother."

They arrived right inside the kitchen of Draco's home. It was quiet and abandoned of all life. Hestia looked around at the dark hardwood floors and overall rich feeling to the home. Draco was about to call out for his mother when the lady walked in through the kitchen entrance.

"You could've used the front door," she said. Hestia noticed her red rimmed eyes and fragile composer that so clearly showed a wife in mourning. "Nice to see you two again."

Draco hugged his mother before gesturing for them to sit down. "We are starting our search for fathers... we need to know everything you remember. We are going to the Ministry after this."

Narcissa Malfoy leaned back against the chair and stared at her son with tired eyes. "You look so much like him."

Draco allowed his eyes to fall in remembrance and Hestia knew he wasn't strong enough to interrogate his mother.

"May I do something, Mrs.Malfoy? I need to enter your mind and see what happened that night, and I need you to let me." Hestia said strongly, ignoring Draco's harsh glare.

Before the woman had a chance to respond Hestia had her wand out and aimed at the older woman. "Legilimens," Hestia whispered and was instantly thrown into the woman's mind. 

_She pushed past the lonely night crying and the funeral. She pushed passed the realization of her husbands death and stopped at the beginning of that night._

_Men blasted their way through the front door while sending it off their henges. A man, seeming to be the leader, told the others to search for Lucius. He walked with a group of two other men and sent a stunning spell right into Narcissa's chest. He stood over her body and seemed to contemplate what do do with her._

_The sound of a struggle and men yelling they found Lucius seemed to decide for him. The tall man lent down, "This will be something worse than death for you."_

_The man was out of sight but I heard him. "Lucius Malfoy, a traitor to us all. You think that because you're rich and had the great Harry Potter vouch for you that you don't have to pay for what you did? For the muggle lives you took? What about their family's?!" The man yelled, voice filled with a murderous rage. Hestia noted the pain in it as well. Lucius begged for them to stop but at the sound of the death curse those pleas ended._

_The men filed out through the entrance again and left._

_Coming back to reality Hestia looked at the crying woman, holding herself after being forced to relive the worst moment in her life. "I'm so sorry, Mrs.Malfoy. It needed to be done. Draco and I know enough to talk to the minister and find the men who killed your husband. They will pay."_

Draco kissed his mother goodbye before taking Hestia's hand and apperating to the ministry. "What did you see," He asked through a strained voice.

Hestia held his hand as they fought through the crowd and into a lift. "There were about ten of them. A man was a leader it seemed, he attacked your mother and from the sounds of it he also killed your father." Draco flinched.

"They sounded angry and on a personal vendetta. The leader said he wanted your mother to experience something worse than death. They also said that your father couldn't get away with his crimes. From the looks of it I'd say they're on a mission to punish Death Eaters who weren't punished. It's personal, they all lost someone in the war."

"Who didn't?" Draco said before the doors opened and they walked into the hall and stopped at the entrance to Gawains Office.

"The minister and Gawain said to meet here, apparently too risky to meet in the ministers office. I don't think they considered the size, or lack thereof." Hestia whispered before knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a suddenly organized and clean office with a well groomed Gawain Robards and a sharp Kingsley Shacklebolt. She studied the uptight Gawain and then looked over a relaxed but professional Kingsley, a sense of power came off him. Kingsley stood and shook each of their hands, "Ms.Blackwell and Mr.Malfoy. Please sit."

The two sat down in the desk chairs and looked to the two men, challenging them to speak first. Gawains face was almost red from biting back his usually crude remarks at his least favorite employees. Hestia grew bored of these dominance waiting games and spoke instead.

"As you are both aware Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was killed in his home two days ago. A group of masked men entered the Malfoy Manor and stunned Narcissa Malfoy then proceeded to kill Lucius. We are here to ask for your help to track down these men." She said, cutting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do." Kingsley said in a deep voice.

Draco scoffed but a fire light under his eyes, "Why's that? My father was well respected in this community and he was killed by our own. It feel it's our job to find him justice."

"Watch it, that's the minister you're talking to," Gawain exclaimed before he was silenced by Kingsley.

"I'm sorry Draco but we don't have enough intel to go off of. We are barely rebuilding ourselves as a community, if word gets out that masked men are killing once again it will cause a frenzy." The man said.

"The Kingsley Shacklebolt I know is a man of bravery and believer in the right. A proud member of the Order of The Phoenix and a great reason in why we won this war. When our people chose you to be our Minister it was because we believed you'd save us and do what is right." Draco ranted before slamming his hands down in anger. "Now I guess you're a politician, just like the others."

"Your father wasn't a good man, Draco. He was a traitor and if you ask me I feel that his death will not be a loss in our community," Gawain growled and Draco flew up to attack.

"Enough!" Hestia yelled and caused both men to freeze where they were. "Draco, leave us. Mr.Robards, no mean to disrespect sir but you have no place to speak in such a way about Lucius Malfoy. So I ask you to leave as well."

Draco walked out of the room while Gawains face grew red in fury. "Who do you think you are, you stupid child? I am your boss. Apologize to me this instant or consider both yourself and Draco as no longer a member of this establishment."

Hestia stood and looked into Robards eyes with her haunting blue ones while remaining silent. Kingsley stood and ordered Robards to leave the room.

Once they were alone Hestia calmly sat down and stared down the Minister with a perfect poker face. She knew he was still the man he had been over the past few years.

"You've got quite the nerve, Ms.Blackwell. I've heard many great things about you, some coming from Dumbledore himself. A direct descendent of Merlin and one of the most powerful witches of all time, though not many know it."

Hestia hummed and stared at her nails to show disinterest, unsettling Kingsley. "You flatter me, Kingsley." She taped her nails against the hard wooden desk. "This morning I looked into Mrs.Malfoys head and saw the events of that night. How she was stunned and forced to hear her husband get killed. There was a group of men and they all were there to kill. They seemed to have a mission to take down Death Eaters who escaped punishment."

The man grew conflicted between what he wanted to do and what needed to be done. Inside he battled a war with his morality and questioned what was for the greater good.

"I'm Minister now, Ms.Blackwell. I'm afraid that I don't think this is going to be more than a one time incident. Believe me when I say that I am truly sorry, but our home needs to be rebuilt and this will not help that. I have greater things to handle since the fall of Voldemort." His voice stayed steady but Hestia knew he was saying this against his true beliefs.

"You and I both know you don't believe that, Kingsley." She said, tapping her fingers once more and intimidated Kingsley. "We need to stop these men. They will try and hunt down every last Death Eater believed to have hurt Muggles. I believe these are muggle descendent wizards or wizards who lost someone who was from muggle inheritance. They have a motive and I believe that this is it."

"Many of us lost people to the war against Voldemort. This information doesn't narrow anything. I'm sorry, but I can not help. Perhaps if something new comes up I can do more." He stood up as a way of ending the conversation. "You'd make an excellent Auror, let me talk to Gawain and both of you will be back on the team."

Hestia shook her head and stared at the man with cold eyes that filled him with dread and disappointment. "We won't work for a government who cares more about image than their own. I hope in the future you will open your eyes and do better, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Hestia turned and pulled the door open when the man stopped her, "As do I. Have a happy new year."

The girl turned to him with a hard face, "I hope that you realize the true danger in this case. That you won't forget who you are and what the Order of The Phoenix stood for. May you find yourself once again in the new year."

She walked away from the remembrance of the fact that nothing has truly changed in this world. Hestia always knew that the government would never be prefect but she had hopes for the newest minister to change it for the better.

She grabbed Draco's hand without a word and walked silently through the ministry before they disapperated then appeared on the porch of her Manor.

She met his expecting eyes and he instantly knew what she was going to say. Draco groaned in defeat when he realized that their government let them down again.

"They don't care about people like us. Traitors, that's what we are to them." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then we will do this on our own. They, like everyone else, are still hiding in fear of the aftermath that Voldemort created. We will fight this battle on our own and stop at nothing. With our power we can save everyone and get our own justice."

They looked at each other and understood that it was their new battle until the end.


	14. The Past, Present, and Future

* * *

 

Months passed and spring was sprouting all around Blackwell Manor. The snow had melted away but their fight hadn't. Every day Hestia and Draco tracked down leads and studied anything they found to try and find the group of men. Through Hestia's connections and Draco's will to keep fighting they managed to discover more than they thought.

Hestia woke up in a sunny bedroom after a long night of nightmares. She was surprised to see Draco had left. Over the past months Draco had just started sleeping with her every night to help her instantly when she woke from her nightmares and her presence helped him with his. She wrapped her night robe tighter around her and wondered around in search of Draco.

She found him asleep in her library surrounded by piles of books and a now cold cup of tea. His face was peaceful so she took the cup of tea and spilt some on his face, instantly jolting him awake. He sent a jinx her way and just barely missed her.

"Morning grumpy," Hestia giggles and threw him a towel from the floating supplies from the kitchen. She poured two cups of tea and sat beside him. "What's all this?"

Draco held up a finger and took a sip of tea letting out a soft moan. "I decided to look up tracking spells. Also looked into if there was a way to tell the owner of a wand without the wand or the owner. All came up blank."

Hestia walked behind him and ran her hands up his arms before wrapping them around his neck and looking over the book. "I can start this one, maybe combine it with some potion of luck and a hint of the navigation spell and hope for the best. It will be worth a shot."

Draco leaned back and rested his head against her shoulder, watching as Duck, their kitten, appeared on the table just to fall asleep on their books. "You're brilliant, but your cat drives me mad."

"Our cat," Hestia reminded and ran a hand over the small furrball. "You get much rest last night?"

"I could ask you the same," Draco said and instantly Hestia pulled away. "Your nightmares are getting worse Hestia. Don't deny it."

Hestia wondered over to the window and looked down on the blossoming world. This argument had became a reoccurring conversation over the months ending with no progress.

"Draco," She said distressed, wanting nothing more than to escape this conversation.

"Who's Flynn? Every night over the past month you wake up crying out for a guy named Flynn. Talk to me Hestia, I can help you. What happened your last year at Hogwarts?"

She looked to him and sighed, knowing it was time. Hestia looked back at the window when she responded, "His name was Flynn Jones. A Ravenclaw boy with messy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He's what helped me survive my last year at Hogwarts. I loved him."

A hot tear fell just as Draco stood and walked over to Hestia, though she hid behind her hair. He forced her to turn around and saw her sad face wet with fresh tears.

"I met him at the start of semester one night. I was wondering around the corridors and he was locked out of his tower. He couldn't solve the riddle. He was asleep and shivering from the cold so I answered it for him, waking him up to let him go." Hestia smiled softly at the memory, walking away from Draco and sitting down on the couch.

They sat staring at each other in silence for a while, Hestia lost in the memory of chocolate brown eyes. Draco remained silent as he watched her become lost in the past.

"Every night afterwards he would purposely get locked out and I would have to help him. Eventually he worked up the nerve to ask me on a date. The death eaters cut off any way for students to leave the school, including all the secret passages. So we snuck around the guards every Friday night and would meet on the roof of Hogwarts."

Duck appeared on Hestia's lap and cuddled against her, glaring at Draco for making the girl cry. Hestia laughed weakly at the creature, wiping the tears from her face.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Draco asked, keeping his grey eyes on the girl though he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"I don't know what we were. We were just us. Regardless of that we fell in love. He gave me hope and I held him together and we were a pair. He got caught by the guards one Friday," Hestia told.

Draco held his breath and watched her run a hand through her hair. She looked so pure and vulnerable in that moment.

"I saved him. We ran like criminals that night and found the hidden room where all the other rebels were hiding, seeing as I helped some of them there. He kissed me that night," Hestia's caramel fingers lingered by her lips as she recalled the night, "I made him stay there so afterwards I hadn’t even seen him until the night of the battle."

Her subconscious had their surroundings lift off the ground and rotate around the library as if all enchanted to float. She wasn't aware of this however because she met the memory that held her fears.

"I found him that night. He finished taking out a bunch of these huge spiders when I ran into him in the halls. We ran to each other and held on like letting go would make us disappear. He told me how much he loved and missed me." Hestia started shaking with sobs and the bookshelves shook violently. "My mother found us. It happened so fast but he was dead in a matter of seconds and my mother was sent flying out the window."

Draco got up and held her while she cried and he understood. She watched the person she loved die while she held him in her hands and he could only imagine that pain. Draco realized how strong the girl was, after having gone through so much but managing to hold herself as she does. She still saw joy even after all her pain.

Hestia had to carry the man she loved through a battlefield and leave him at the Ravenclaw door while she went back into the battle. She had to change into someone else in order to attend the funeral of the man she fell in love with and the guy she considered her best friend.

Hestia pulled out of Draco's embrace and wiped away her tears for the past and remembered the present. "I better start on that potion."

Hestia became consumed in her work, throwing in mixed of herbs and magical animal parts. She mixed dragon scales and unicorn tears, while on the opposite side of the room a potion of luck brewed itself. Draco sat in the corner reading over multiple books but they remained silent for hours.

Seeing her in the zone as she brewed potions was one of the best things Draco ever got to experience. He'd seen it for years as they were in the same potions class every year since they were eleven. She hid behind the success of others but Snape knew how brilliant she was, being able to make something out of nothing. He once told Draco it reminded him of someone he loved, though he never told Draco who.

She announced she had finished with the start of the process only to turn to see Draco watching her. Being the shameless man he was he didn't look away. "What are you staring at?"

"Come here," Draco said and Hestia walked over. Draco pulled the girl onto his lap and smiled up at her, "You look gorgeous."

Hestia blushed and wrapped her hands around his neck, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know," Draco said and the girl chuckled in disbelief. "Tomorrow we will go back out and talk to a few of my friends who have some contact with the dead and such. I just can't help but feel like we're stuck in this endless search and are grasping at leaves."

"I know. Tell you what, I'll talk to my men tonight and see if they've gathered anything. Know of anyone who might be connected. These books aren't getting us anywhere because they're all in the past, we need to think of the future. You look up any Death Eaters who got leniency in their punishment." Hestia listed off, mind racing with thoughts.

"We already know of one," he said and captured the girls attention. "We know they're looking for me, they've tried getting here a few times. Why not let them come after me? I'll be the bait and you'll capture them and figure everything out."

She thought it over before shaking her head, "It's not worth the risk. Let's wait a little longer and if the potion doesn't work and my men don't have anything then we will do your plan. Okay?"

Draco considered going behind her back in secret but realized that they needed trust and each other so he kept his word and agreed with the plan. Weeks passed and Hestia's source finally had something worth while so they set out to met this witch who heard news of an underground organization. The arrived to an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Are you positive this is where she wanted us to meet?" Draco asked, looking around nervously. "It looks like we're going to be killed by a mixed vampire-animal killer or something."

"I'm positive this is the spot. The witches name is Sethia and we can trust her. Over the past few years she's been in hiding, rambling about some nonsense. People say she went mad, but I think she's just seen something." Hestia walked towards the house and sent out her patronus as the signal of safety.

An old woman opened the door slowly and peeked her head at the two other wizards before motioning them to come forward. The second they entered the home she slammed the door shut. The entire home was dark with exception of the sunlight entering through the cracks and it reeked of mold. Draco nearly screamed when he saw a cockroach run over his foot and then he ran into a spider web.

The old woman stood in the center of the room with wide eyes and wild white hair. She aimed her wand at the two on edge. Hestia illuminated the room with a floating orb before putting the wand back in her belt.

"Sethia, it's Hestia. I saved your life two years ago when you got caught up with a hive of vampires. This is my friend, we can trust him. You said you could help us. Lower your wand please," Hestia said in an alluring soft voice that sounded as if some siren was speaking. The older woman reluctantly lowered her wand.

"Hestia Blackwell."

Hestia had already wondered away from the woman as her mind fell elsewhere. She was looking around the cabin with a curious glint in her eye before she turned back to the lady. "You know I'm no fool Sethia. We both know I see what others can not so stop insulting me and lower this illusion."

The two woman stared at each other in a challenge while Draco stood there without a clue of what was going on. Sethia made a swift motion with her dark brown wand and their rugged surroundings melted away to reveal a bright and beautiful home.

The molded walls turned into crispy clean walls with gold designs and tons of colorful rugs hanging from them. The floor under their feet turned into a deep red carpet that seemed as smooth as water. Their empty surroundings turned into tables covered in books and herbs and candles.

"Nothing ever did get past your eye," Sethia said as she walked over to the center table. "I have the news you seek."

Draco eagerly sat down across the woman but Hestia remained indifferent and just looked around as if she were alone. Tension rose between the two but Draco tried ignoring Hestia's odd behavior. She normally was respectful and kind yet here she refused to even sit.

"I saw a group of people wearing white masks and hunting down those who hurt them. This is far more than the ones you two know of, if my visions are true there is a whole secret network of men and woman who are doing this." Sethia began, eyes glued to Draco.

"What more can you tell us? A name or a place? Anything can help us." Draco asked.

"The man in charge, his name is Romero, a muggle born wizard. He lost his whole family to the dark lord Voldemort. The other people are muggle born or partially so with loved ones killed by death eaters. That is all I know, but I can tell you this much young man, it will be everything you need."

Draco let out a sigh of relief as every last piece of the puzzle fell into his hands. His mind already began racing with the possibilities of where the network was and who was in it. Hestia remained quiet as she looked down at the old woman with intense eyes.

"You're keeping something from us," she stated simply.

"I don't know what you're on about Hestia," Sethia insisted but broke eye contact.

Draco looked at Hestia and silently watched as she came closer to Sethia with a walk of a tigress hunting her prey.

"You can not lie to me Sethia. You are a member of the Order of Merlin and I am a direct descendant of him. You, like myself, are Greek and we both know that witches from Ancient Greek decent pride themselves on their power and honesty. I see right through you. Do you not remember your vows to the order? Or perhaps the morals you were taught by your Greek mother about where our allies lie?" Hestia hissed at the woman, hair curling up with her anger.

Sethia sat still with shock like she was a statue frozen by Hestia's glare. Finally she gave in, "They will be attacking a man in London next Monday. One will die and one will become a killer."

The tension still sat in the air between everyone. Draco reached up and took Hestia's hand to instantly calm her racing heart and silence her loud mind. Sethia watched the small interaction with hawk eyes. She watched as Hestia melted under the eyes of Draco as he helped her control her anger and power, something she knew no other person in the world was capable of.

"Leave us for a moment Draco. I must speak to Sethia alone." The boy rested his forehead against hers before nodding and pulling away and leaving the cabin.

Hestia turned back to the older woman and snapped out of her daze and became hostile again. She studied the woman's tan skin and beady brown eyes for a moment. Then she sat down in the chair across from her.

"You've seen more and didn't want Draco to hear," Hestia said but it wasn't a question. The woman grew uneasy under the girls burning eyes so she took out a crystal globe.

Hestia watched the woman shaking nervously as she set the globe on the table. It was misty white and looked as though smoke was blown into it. Hestia never trusted nor doubted the ability of divination having seen frauds but also being one of the few true seers herself. 

"This globe showed me something earlier today. It is good news," Sethia began, "It showed me hope for you, my child."

Hestia laughed emptily, "Hope? In a world where our people are controlled by fear and I can't walk the streets of my home without people whispering that I'm a traitor? There is no hope."

In that moment Hestia revealed she was still the girl from months ago when she talked to Draco for the first time in years. The girl who didn't see a point in being a survivor after a war that changed everything but nothing all the same. That person was supposed to be gone but deep inside Hestia wondered if she'd ever be gone.

"Is that what you believe? There is hope so long as there is life." Sethia said with sad eyes. "I saw you finding love and something to fight for. This is your haven."

Hestia's heart beat rapidly, "You're wrong. I've already found my love and he died. I no longer have a love."

The older woman laughed, "Did you not just make a speech about honesty? You love Draco, do you not?"

"It does not feel the same, Sethia. With Flynn it was hard, we were in war and I didn't understand what love was. I loved him with all of myself, and he did too. But it was hard to meet his love as because I could not understand what it meant. Flynn and I were born to love each other. When my heart didn't beat his did. He was the love of my life. He said he'd never leave me but he did, and he's never coming back."

The old woman watched as the girl stood and paced the small room. Her heart sunk for the girl for not understanding how loved she truly is.

"With Draco... it is too easy to love Draco. Even when I hate him I love him more than anything. He knows what I need and I know who he is. He pushes and pulls me. When I'm in his arms nothing can touch me. His hold is a warm shower on a winters day. Draco Malfoy reminds me of why I should fight. My heart and his fall in perfect sync, as though made to beat at the same moment. But Draco left me like Flynn has. He also does not feel the same, it isn't of Draco to love a girl like myself."

Sethia frowned at both the girls ignorance and hurt. Hestia was in a battle between the past and the present. She stood there so naive and innocent but buried under the burdens of the world.

"He came back. No two loves are the same, dear child. What you feel is love, just of a different sort. He loves you Hestia, just ask him and you'll see."


	15. The Vision

* * *

 

The rapid clicking of stilettos against marble filled the halls of Blackwell Manor. They were from a girl pacing back and forth with a busy mind. Duck watched curiously and could taste the anxiety in the air. Still the girls heels beat rapidly on the ground.

Draco approached the hall and halted at the sight. Hestia had a bright white dress on as her black hair swayed with each step. As she turned at the end of the hall and found his furrowed eyebrows and lost eyes she stopped at last.

"The air is still," Hestia explained in a monotone voice, "The air is usually softly buzzing with life and people and magic. You can always feel it. Lingering. Today, however, the air is still. Waiting for chaos so active the world freezes. It stilled the night of the Battle, the night an old wise man fell from the tower, and the day two boys entered a maze and one came back dead."

Draco didn't understand what buzz she was talking about but he did notice an uneasy presence in the world. He leaned against the wall and stared at Hestia, "we know something will happen today. Your spell is minutes away from working. Perhaps it's our souls getting restless."

Hestia knew that wasn't it but decided to brush it to the side. Together they walked to the potion room and looked over the set station across a big dark wooden table. Laid across the table was a map of London's streets, a bottle of golden luck, and a book opened to a location spell. Hestia poured the liquid luck and a dark goopy potion across the map, instantly drowning it beneath the thick brown product. Raising her wand Hestia looked at the spell and moved her hand in a precise twirl, "Locamatum Clapeous."

The entire table light ablaze with a bright purple flame that pushed the two back by its force. It quickly died out and the map of London was pitch black with a tiny white dot representing their masked man. The dot paced in a circle.

"Not only did you find him, but you created a whole new spell," Draco said with glee as he picked up Hestia and spun her around. She left out the fact that it was just a spin-off of a spell made once a long time ago by four boys with a taste for rebellion since she knew he wouldn't understand.

Together they disapperated and appeared on a busy street in London, instantly hidden with the flow of busy Muggles running about. Draco instantly thought of the fact that any one of these men could be Romero, staring at the map hopelessly. Hestia studied the surrounding shops and spotted a small engraving of a Honey badger on the sign of a candle store.

She pointed it out and together they pushed through the crowd and pulled themselves into the shop. The doors closed out the busy sounds of the outside world and they became wrapped in a hundred scents. Harsh cinnamon and sweet lilies invaded their nostrils while cucumber numbed their mind to a peaceful ease and firewood reminded them of home. Draco became dizzy in the overwhelming sensation while Hestia drowned it out with only the mission in mind.

Behind a pale pink desk stood a woman with curly blonde hair and pink cheeks. Her kind eyes glinted at the two as she bounced a little baby girl on her hip. Hestia noticed the child's disfigured face and wide eyes behind her mountain of crazy hair.

She caught Draco staring at the child and elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Your baby is beautiful," Hestia said genuinely to the woman as she walked to the desk, "What's her name?"

The woman flushed a deep red and smiled widely, "Lola. She's my prized possession. You look familiar, how come?"

Hestia looked behind her at Draco sniffing a candle labeled "Sweet Silence" before he found himself unable to speak. Giggling she looked back to the woman, "I'm Hestia Blackwell and he's Draco Malfoy."

The woman went ridged at the announcement and angled herself to where Lola was furthest away from Hestia as possible. Hestia ignored this and kept speaking, "There is no need to fear us, Beatrice. I am not my parents and Draco couldn't hurt a fly. We mean you no harm."

The woman remained uneasy but relaxed slightly. "Why are you here?" She asked, voice high but her eyes dangerous as a momma bear protecting her cub.

"You know who your husband is. You also know about the recent attacks on retired Death Eaters. I am here to warn you about a possible threat." Hestia whispered to the woman.

Beatrice looked into Hestia's honest eyes and smiled. She bit back her fear and rested her mind on nothing other than protecting her family. "It was only a matter of time before they found him. When I found out about him, a muggle born and Hufflepuff as a Death Eater, I couldn't believe it. In the end he made the right choice and made right his wrongs."

Lola started crying hysterically in the moment and nothing her mother did could calm her down. No cucumber or lilac candle was enchanted enough to easy the child's mind. The closest candle exploded as Lola grew more angry.

"May I?" Hestia asked. Beatrice hesitated before another candle burst and she all but threw the child to Hestia. The instant Lola was in her arms and looking into Hestia's eyes she grew quiet. "Hello gorgeous."

Lola was still with silence as Hestia walked her to a nearby bench and sat down with her. The girls big brown eyes were blocked by her curls and Hestia moved them out of the way. "You are quite powerful, isn't that right? No sickness can hold you back."

Draco grinned softly at how good Hestia was with the child and walked over to Beatrice to explain the situation. Hestia bounced the child and Lola burst into a fit of angelic laughter. She played with Hestia's long black hair and babbled baby nonsense while Hestia pretended to understand. The girl kept laughing until Beatrice came back and took Lola back into her arms.

"You're wonderful with children. It's like you have a magic touch for that," Beatrice exclaimed before excusing herself to go to change Lola's diaper.

Draco was checking his reflection in the windows reflection when a loud crack sounded out. Turning around they saw Beatrice pushed to the floor and a masked man walking out with his wand to Lola's neck. He flicked the wand and sent Beatrice flying across the floor until her back hit the desk. Hestia gripped her wand as fury burned in her chest.

"Well, well," A voice drawled, "If it isn't Hestia Blackwell and Draco Malfoy. What a surprise finding you here!" The voice was sinister and amused.

"We know who you are, Romero Dewelth. Stop hiding behind the mask, you coward." Draco growled.

The man pulled off the all white mask to reveal dark tan skin and poison green eyes. Those eyes glinted with delight, "Don't be a hypocrite Draco. That tattoo on your arm shows we both have a thing for masks."

Blinded by his anger Draco lifted his wand, "I did what I needed to in order to survive. What makes you different than I? I did everything for my life and my family's. You're just a killer!"

"I am doing this for my family. The family that you and her killed!" Romero hissed back.

Draco raised his hand again but Hestia called out. "Lower your wand Draco! You will not do anything to harm that child, both of you."

Draco forced himself to comply while Romero tilted his head. Beatrice cried out before with a flick of his wand she fell limp on the floor. "Hestia Blackwell, I must say this is a delight. You are even more beautiful then your mother. Your parents were the people who killed my family, wish I could say I'm sorry for your loss."

Hestia merely blinked as he spoke, "My family killed many, it is true. I too am not sorry for my loss. However, regardless of reason, you are just as bad as they." She stood tall and continued to look him in the eye as a way of showing she was not afraid.

"I am not!" He barked. Hestia saw his anger controlling his actions and understood that this was a man in pain and on a bloody mission to heal himself. "You pesticides are the problem. Draco, like father and son. Hestia, you too will bath in the blood of others. Maybe if I stop the family line I can purify the thirst for death that runs in your blood."

"You killed my father!" Draco cried, "You lost your family and now I have lost mine. But no more! You must be punished for your actions. My father did nothing wrong! He did not deserve to die and you had no right to take him from me."

The man laughed wickedly, "He begged me not to kill him. It's amusing to see a man who once had so much power cower down on his knees and beg for his life. Poetic even."

In that moment Draco became so engulfed in his anger that he rose his wand once again and prepared to unleash his anger on his fathers killer. Hestia raised her wand at him and yelled, "Petrificus totalus!" Draco froze mid-spell and collapsed onto the floor.

Hestia couldn't risk Lola getting hurt and she knew that Draco would never recover from breaking his moral law to never take a life. She turned back to a laughing Romero blank faced.

"Oh, I did not expect that. It doesn't change anything though. I will never stop my mission to purge the dark presence out of this world for all time. You just made it easier to kill him, so thank you!" He sang gleefully.

"Do it. Kill us, but let that child go. Look at her, not even able to walk by herself and disabled with a disease. You stand there and threaten to kill a child not even a year of age and burden her with the sins of ourselves and our ancestors. Yet there she sits with an innocent smile so purely unaware of our world. She deserves to live, Romero." Hestia countered cautiously.

Romero faltered slightly at the request and ran his options in his mind. The child laughed softly as she played with the hood of his black cloak and his heart sunk at how similar she was to his own son. The son he lost to the family of the raven haired girl in front of him.

He raised his blacked charcoal wand to the babies neck again and smirked to the girl, "The apple never falls far from the tree. That's a muggle saying in case you didn't know, what with you pure bloods having heads too far in the air to look down at us properly."

Hestia raised her eyebrow and twirled her wand in her hand carelessly. "I will only ask once more. Let the girl go or I will destroy you." Her voice was ice cold. When he didn't move her whole exterior changed as though she were someone else entirely.

Stalking forward all the surrounding candles light as she passed them yet her presence froze the air and stopped time. Her eyes sucked the confidence out of Romero. When she spoke her voice was that of the devil, so beautifully and deadly calm.

"My name is Hestia Blackwell. Draco Malfoy may be unwilling to take a life but I will do whatever it takes to keep my people safe. I will not hesitate to make you die a slow and painful death. I do not care about your dead family, fore they are dead. But you will put that child down. Now."

Every candle caught on fire and the room shook violently. Romero violently shook as he raised his wand and burning hot tears dropped down his face but she was ruthless.

"Doesn't she remind you of your son? Charlie, wasn't it? So young and innocent. Where's Charlie now? Maybe if you kill her they can play together in whatever afterlife there is. Beatrice is similar to your wife, no? Oh wait, Beatrice is alive." The candles started flying off the shelves and shattering all across the room. A one man battle took place and the glass was the world falling as Hestia tore it apart.

Romero shook and his world went red so Hestia took this moment of distraction as her opportunity. "Accio wand," she hissed and his charcoal wand flew into her hand. He raised his hand in surrender and slowly lower Lola onto the couch.

Fear filled his eyes as he saw Hestia unleash her power without trying. His pain got the best of him again, "No matter what you do I will never stop. I will get justice."

In that moment Hestia knew that so long as he was alive he'd never stop trying to kill.

"So will I," Hestia whispered before a bright green flare shot from the ice tip of her wand and disappeared into Romero's chest. The light left his eyes and disappeared with the flames of the candle lights. When he fell onto the ground in a final heap he exploded into a cloud of dust since the spell was so strong it left not even a corpse behind.

Everything stopped for a moment as the reality of what had occurred settled in. The world stopped buzzing until the soft vibration came back as if it never left and nothing changed. Time settled and everything continued on. Nothing truly stops after you die other than yourself. The prophecy came true after a killer died and created another. Continuing the endless loop of death and life's love affair.


	16. Stories From The Dark Ages

* * *

 

"You betrayed me," Draco yelled at the girl as they stood in the center of the living room. His face was red with anger where Hestia flinched softly at his tone. "You had no right to do as you did."

Small house elves in tiny cloaks peeked in at the ongoing feud in fear and slight entertainment. Duck clawed at Draco's feet in a small attempt to fight. Hestia allowed Draco to yell at her because she knew it was what he needed. She knew he had this secret hope that after Romero's demise the pain he felt would leave but in the end it never truly would.

"What were you thinking? You betrayed me Hestia!" He continued on. "Talk already!"

Hestia found her voice hiding behind her mind and heart. "I did you a favor Draco. You're far too stubborn to admit it but I did. If you had broken your law and killed that man, or worse Lola, you would've never forgiven yourself. You were blind with hatred and I couldn't let you or that baby get hurt."

Draco slammed his hand onto the desk, causing Hestia to jump. "That wasn't your choice to make. You should've trusted me to do the right thing."

A spark light inside Hestia heart as it won the battle with the mind, "Why should I?"

"I've never done anything to you! Tell me what I've done to deserve you to not trust me." Draco demanded and towered over Hestia.

"You left me!" She exclaimed, finally breaking her calm exterior. Draco instantly pulled back and looked away. "You left me, Draco. When I needed you the most you tossed me to the hounds and watched me get torn apart. For years you just watched me suffer. I didn't doubt you today, I saved you. You were blinded by anger so I did what I had to do to keep you alive. I may have learned not to hate you Draco Malfoy, but I will never forget what you did to me."

Draco frustratingly ran his hand through his hair and looked away while shaking his head in anger. "I know I betrayed you as a kid Hestia but it's been over 6 years. We moved on with our lives since then. Like everyone else we got new interests and hobbies." Draco protested but Hestia cut in with a furious tone, her emotions high after the days events.

"You don't understand. I never had anybody else except you and Galahad, but Galahad had to take care of himself. I was shunned from my family when I was eleven because I refused to practice the dark arts. Everyday of the year I had no one. It wasn't just one year when we were eleven but almost every year until I was seventeen. You claim you always saw me, but if you had truly seen me you would've known this."

Silence hung thick in the air as Draco comprehended what she said. Her words were heavy on his mind and thick on her tongue.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, "You had to have had friends. Had to of. I mean... I never saw you with anybody. I always just assumed-" he cut himself off as daunting realization crossed his face.

Emotion that she kept bottled up started to overflow as the toll of the day caught up with her and she needed to spill out a tidal of truth.

Hestia's eyes glossed over with burning tears. "I grew use to not having anybody, of course. Over our first year of school I was always hit with the realization I never had friends I could sit with during meals, so I stopped eating and went to the library to finish my studies. Every holiday I locked myself in my dorm or wandered the school yards alone so I wouldn't have to see everyone so full of glee."

Draco sat down and brought his balled fist to his mouth, closing his eyes in frustration for being so obsessed with himself and trying to outdo the golden one to realize this. He became lost in trying to prove himself that he never stopped to think about what everyone else might be going through. The weight of reality tied down on him as Hestia walked to the large rose bush in the corner of the room. Her tears watered the plant quietly. Just as he was about to stand she spoke again, this time with such a soft voice Draco had to concentrate to hear her.

"Over the first year I learned to live with being alone. The only voice that spoke directly to me was Galahad's a few days during the summer break. Everyone else in school and class had voices that never met my ears in more than a muffle. I was always conveniently left without a partner in shared lessons. I sometimes went weeks without speaking. At one time during a very silent summer where Galahad was away, my mind was convinced my thoughts were real people having a conversation with me."

A sickness Hestia went years without realizing was there. She had silently gone mad in the silence and depression, but was so accustomed to it that eventually she didn't know any different. She wasn't physically sick so nobody noticed that there was anything wrong. Everyone thought she was mute or deaf or something but not sick. 

Draco grasped onto her words and they burned into his brain. He use to feel lonely as a child when he was left on his own at home. Yet he never was this lonely, he always had somebody to speak to. He didn't think he could ever live with silence without going insane.

Standing he took a step forward but Hestia remained unfazed. As though she was talking to herself and didn't know he was there. "How did you survive it? Hadn't you gone mad?"

He saw her long black eyelashes close and her body shift as through she had transferred herself to a new world.

"I didn't always survive it," she spoke in an exhale that seemed to pain her. "Summer after our 4th year I had been trapped in my room. Galahad was away one month so I sat there in complete silence 27 days before I snapped. The voices in my head were driving me insane. I jumped out the window that day and laid in pain. It was two days later when Galahad returned home that I was found bloodied and bruised. Almost every bone in my body was broken. I shouldn't have survived."

A ghost stole the air from Draco's lungs in a poor attempt to breath in life. His glass heart cracked under the pressure and shattered slowly. His insides transformed into a snake and wound itself up into a knot. The pain was unbearably human to him and he despised its lingering presence.

"I did survive, however. My recovery took up the rest of my summer break at St. Mungo's. Ever since then I was numb to the loneliness I felt. It was all a familiarity to me. Sometimes I forgot what my own voice sounded like. Then I met the Weasley twins for a few months in year 5 and I had Flynn last year. So in the end I forgave you and I fought my battles and found my voice. However I can not always forgive you, Draco."

Hestia turned and looked at the boy struggling under the weight of guilt he had heaved onto him. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Walking to him she wiped her tears and creased his face, "Why are you upset?"

Draco gaped at her, "Why? Of course I'm upset Hestia. To have gone through that is terrible. I-" He was at a loss of words to describe how horrible he felt.

"There's no reason to be upset, Draco. I'm alive and I'm okay. Why would you feel guilty, I'm confused? I was just answering your question. Did I say something wrong?" Her voice was softer and layered in genuine confusion.

Hestia was never the best at understanding emotions beyond the surface point. She knew that many people were emotional and that sometimes she was too, although normally she was overall empty of conflicting emotions. She truly hadn't told Draco these stories to guilt him or make him pity her, she was simply explaining how life was for her. Why it can be too difficult for her sometimes.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You tried to kill yourself, Hestia. That- that is tragic. To have gone through what you did for years... I could never."

Hestia was still clueless about why he was upset. "I don't understand. Why would that effect you? Personally I've started to move on and have no grudge on the matter. I'm accepting what happened and do not truly blame you. I just needed... I needed to explain why I'm not always okay. Why would you be upset?"

Draco had to pause to get over his bafflement. He always knew Hestia struggled with emotional understanding, but for him to hear that she honestly didn't understand why this news was heartbreaking ripped him apart even more. Had she not understood how much that meant to him? To hear how hard her life was and how he couldn't help her? Worse, how he could've helped her had he opened his eyes.

"It hurts me because the idea of you being in pain to the point where you wanted to die is the worse pain imaginable. I care about you Hestia. I don't want to imagine how things would've been had you never been found. I never want to be in a world without you. Had I known this I would've done anything to help you. I need you."

Raising her hand she cups his face, causing Draco to unconsciously lean into it. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Their closeness was both intoxicating and soothing to each other.

"You might have been able to help prevent my life from being so dark and lonely as a child. We won’t ever really know though. But you were just a child who was doing whatever it took to make his family happy. I understand that. Please don't blame yourself ever." She whispered breathily. Eventually her eyes fluttered shut too, "All I know now, Draco, is that with you in my life I no longer fear the dark and silence. I'm no longer lost in the voices that only I can hear. You keep me sane and happy. You keep the demons unable to touch me. Please don't leave me again."

Draco was lost in the heat of her body against his and her feathery breaths. He held her like he'd never let go. Being this close made him want to do things to this beautiful girl, but he held himself back at first. He found it odd how intimate they are but how they're both too afraid to act on it.

However, when Draco heard her soft voice become so vulnerable as she begged for him to stay he gave into his temptations. His brain tried to take control, but every cell inside of him was on fire with passion. So he did all he could do in the moment of embracement.

Draco kissed her. He captured her soft lips in his. Without a moments hesitation the pairs two lips fell in perfect sync. Her hands became lost in his soft blonde hair as he pulled her closer. They kissed until their was a burn in their lungs they needed to put out.

Panting, Draco finally looked down at the beautiful girl. He saw all her flaws and all her perfections and loved every one. Her lips were a puckered pink and her cheeks flushed. Yet her eyes, so mesmerizing, looked at his in happy shock.

"I won't." He whispered. "I love you and we will keep the world spinning. I need you as you do I and we will be untouchable."

She was shocked at his confession. After almost a year of hidden affection the words that fell from his lips as she dreamed they would eased her mind. He loved her and that was all she needed in that moment.

"I love you too," She uttered. She meant every word as it slipped off her tongue and brushed her teeth. It felt so natural, as if they said it in past lives.

They kissed again, one that left sparks between their lips. In the hall the snooping house elves silently cheered in delight and muffled their tears, both from joy and sadness.

That was when it hit Hestia fully. What had actually happened. Not the love and affection that hugged her firmly, but the demons she was pretending didn't stab her. She pulled back and looked at Draco with a sullen face.

"I killed a man today," she gasped in a soft cry.

To anyone else that would have killed the mood, but Draco understood what she was saying. That in the face of death she held her ground but was still a child shivering in fear. The fear that she was filled with her parents toxic blood and would become like they were.

"I know," He mummers into her ear and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know."


	17. Healing and New Bonds

 

* * *

 

Draco slid into the kitchen in shorts and socks with his comb in hand. He looked in the small mirror and ran the comb through his hair, "You look fine, Mr.Malfoy." He told himself, winking.

"You keep telling yourself that," Hestia giggled as she watched him from the table from behind the paper. Draco yelped in fright and burned bright red as he faced her.

He recovered and slid over to her, firmly planting a kiss on her lips. "You know who looks really beautiful right now?" He whispered in her ear. Hestia blushed before he responded, "I do."

He jumped away as she threw the Daily Prophet at him. Sitting across from her he smiled boyishly at her. "Anything interesting?" He asked, referring to the news.

"Nothing's changed. No reports on the now dead Death Eaters or on Romero's disappearance. Nothing. Oh, but Harry Potter has a new statue in the ministry and six more books about him." Hestia gushed in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

Draco snorted as he walked to the pantry and grabbed a bag of crackers. "Enough about Barry Snotter," He huffed as he sat down and smiled cheekily at her.

Narrowing her eyes Hestia studied him, "What?"

"You love me." Draco laughed.

"You love me too," Hestia countered with a smirk.

"That's besides the point. You love me," he said cockily and dodged a jinx. "Okay I surrender. So what now? We tackled Romero, what do we do now?"

Hestia hummed as she looked at Draco and tapped her long white nails on the table. "We make history. I'm tired of holding back who I really am. I want to become something."

Draco watched in amusement as Hestia spilled her thoughts. "I'm strong and I want to let people know it. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows, Draco!  Together we will shift the stars and have books written in our favor."

"How will we do that? Tell me your dream and we will make it come true. What is your deepest desire?" Draco asked, getting excited with her.

"Firstly I want to build an orphanage. A safe home for all magical people that have no good home outside of Hogwarts. This will be a haven for people like myself and Tom Riddle to learn good and what it means to be home. They will be fed and grow to do good and become people. Our orphanage will raise warriors and artists." Hestia exclaimed with glittering eyes.

Draco coughed, "Who's Tom Riddle?"

"Never mind that," she huffed. "I will create spells and teach my abilities to everyone so they will see a world outside their wand. Like Merlin and others, I will expand the power of the wizarding world in our future. You will do what you love most, taking control and being at your full potential. You will go to the ministry, whichever branch you please, and become someone that everyone wants to be."

Draco smiled to the thought of power and having a mark in the world. Making his father and mother proud. He also smiled at the idea of Hestia finally showing everyone how powerful she truly is.

"We will do it. We will no longer be known for our past mistakes or our parents burdens, but for who we are. The world will bow down to us and we will do good. Rename the meaning of Slytherin so children at Hogwarts will rejoice in pride. Voldemort tore us down, we will build ourselves better." Draco declared.

Before they could further the conversation the sound of a doorbell ringing though the home interrupted their conversation. In the distance you could hear as Everest opened the door and a small muffling echoed distantly. Suddenly the elf cried out loudly, "Madam Hestia! Madam Hestia hurry!"

Hestia and Draco raced through the walls and Hestia prepared to kill again should she find her elf in harms way. She raised her wand and pointed it outside the door in threat only to freeze at the sight. In the arms of small Drew and Harry Potter was a bloodied and half dead William. Harry carried most of Williams weight while Drew looked at Hestia with wide eyes, "Help us please!"

Hestia instantly told Draco and the other two boys to take William to the kitchen and lay him on the table. She told Everest to gather her cloak and many towels. Hestia ran to catch up with the boys as her mind buzzed with a thousand solutions and plans. Her heart raced in a slight fear before she forced it to calm as she reminded herself of who she was.

She entered the room and looked at the bloodied William bleeding out on her table. "Draco, I need the pure alcohol, scissors, and some whiskey." Hestia listed out as she examined William. Draco stayed frozen, "Now Draco!"

As he rushed out of the room, Everest appeared and handed Hestia her cloak and set twenty towels on the table chair. Hestia told her to keep out of the kitchen as she pulled on the smooth cloak over her silk nightgown. With a wave of her wand her black hair flew up in a perfectly contained bun.

Draco entered the room and handed Hestia the scissors. Hestia cut through Williams shirt and saw a series of slashes and puncture wounds. She raised her wand and silently did a spell they revealed the interior damage. She saw shattered ribs, internal bleeding, and a stray bullet or two.

"A bullet is a muggle weapon, why has William been shot?" She asked Harry and Drew harshly.

"He was a part of some bad things with Muggles and muggle wizards. I don't know what type of thing but I know it wasn't safe, I tried to get him to stop but he was scared of what they'd do." Drew said in a strained voice. "How is he? Please, you have to help. We can't go to the ministry, he'll get interrogated and we can't do any healing charms. Months ago we saw you heal Norma's ankle secretly."

Hestia casted another spell silently and it showed the damage to everyone in the room. Draco softly gasped in awe since he'd never heard or seen such a spell but Harry gasped in horror from the damage. You could see the danger zones glowing in a bright red, and there was a lot of it.

"Can you help him?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes," Hestia said before taking the alcohol from Draco and pouring it all over Williams torso. She whispered a spell that instantly cleaned his wounds and thought Tergeo, which cleared all the blood away.

"Three rib bones have been shattered beyond anything a healing spell could help, so I'll need to extract the shattered pieces and regrow the bones. The bullets as well. The bleeding can be healed through a course of painful and complicated spells. Drew, you need to be my right hand guy. Harry and Draco, hold him down. He will scream but he has to stay still."

They all moved into positions and Hestia raised her wand. She began whispering healing spells, ranging from small cut spells to blood clotting ones. She was casting so quickly that the rapid lights dizzied the boys. Soon William woke up screaming and trashing, forcing Hestia to stop. Try as they might the boys couldn't stop his trashing.

Harry raised his wand to spell him into being frozen but Hestia forced him to stop. "You can not cast any stunning spell, it will cause a paralysis to his heart and kill him. He's under too much stress and has lost too much blood. Hold him!"

Williams screams filled the Manor and echoed into the graceful nature outside. Hestia squeezed her eyes shut as her heart pulled for his pain. She opened them to see Drew crying and begging her to help him.

Hestia took Williams face in her hands and looked into his milky chocolate eyes with her calm hypnotic blue ones. The tears of pain reminded her of Flynn's cold ones and she forced the image out of her head and focused.

"Shh," she cooed softly over his screams. "Look at me William. Shh, look in my eyes. Stop screaming and look at me!"

William quieted down as he became lost in the illusion of her eyes. The swirling clash of the distant ocean froze his pain and he soon just became lost in her eyes.

"There you go. Listen to me," She breathed in a odd voice that put everyone under a trance, William most of all. "I'm helping you. You will be in pain but you will not scream or move. Okay? You need to do what I say."

Unknowingly to even herself, Hestia's words have always been infected with magic when she wanted something. The magic flew from her soul and exited her lips and cast itself on her victim. The second she told William of her demand his mind was under her control and he stilled and quieted instantly, almost like an unintended Imperius curse.

Everyone stilled at how she had him under her control, but pushed it away as shock though Hestia wondered if it could've been something more. She vanquished the thought and brought herself back to the injuries.

She began rapidly saying healing spells again and William laid still and quiet in immense pain. When she managed to successfully stop the bleeding after finishing off on a spell she made herself a few years ago, she told Drew to open the whiskey.

Grabbing the bottle she chugged the auburn liquid, allowing it to strip her throat and burn it with its flames. She coughed roughly in a pleasant pain that brought her back to reality and calmed her nerves.

"You're drinking right now? Are you mad?" Harry gawked in horror.

Hestia ignored him and looked at the bones. "I can't extract them without causing further damage," Hestia coughed scratchily before clearing her voice and continuing, "I'll need to just get rid of them. Lockhart was a complete fool, yes, but he did teach me one thing. Brackium Emendo." She did the bone healing spell and purposely accented the wrong part of the word and twirled the wand in the opposite direction.

All the scattered pieces of bone had disappeared completely. Drew yelled in anger and fear, "You got rid of his bones? How is that going to help him? I thought you had more intelligence than that. If I wanted to kill him I would've done it myself!"

Hestia flicked her wand and silenced Drew instantly and looked at her next obstacle. The small metal death shells were lodged inches from Williams softly beating heart. Hestia thought of all the complex healing spells she knew before realization dawned on her.

"It's simple," Hestia mumured quietly before exclaiming louder, "It's simple! Accio bullet." She held her wand at a precise angle and the bullets flew out one by one without causing more damage. Grabbing a nearby bottle of Skelegrow she poured some into his mouth. She silently thought a final healing charm that cleared the remaining gashes and left William without a trace there ever was damage.

Hestia looked around at everyone bloodied and silent in relief. William fell limp on the table in sleep. Hestia ran the black towels under warm water and wiped up his blood and stripped him of his shirt. She charmed the other towels to clean up the mess and used one to clear away her bloodied hands.

It was then that she noticed everyone was staring at her. Draco had a crooked smile on his face as he leaned against the wall. Harry was looking at her intensely with a hidden glint curiosity while Drew looked at Hestia wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What?" She asked before throwing the towel at Draco. "Clean up, you lot look like psychopaths. There's some spare clothes in the room down the hall, second door on the right."

Hestia walked away and Draco grinned, throwing the towel forcefully at Harry's face. Harry stumbled back and glared at Draco as he walked after Hestia.

Hestia smiled softly as Draco wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and rested his head on her shoulders. They kept walking until Draco softly kissed her neck and they pulled to a stop. "That was fierce. It was also super attractive."

Hestia hummed softly at the stomach tightening sensations before grounding herself, "Not now Draco, you're so inappropriate. You must learn patience and manors. Get changed, you're bloody."

They all met up again in the living room where William laid asleep in the couch, Drew holding his limp hand tightly. Hestia watched as Drew looked at the boy in a funny way and the answers to everything connected in her mind but she stayed quiet. Instead she watched as Harry stared intently at her, as if he expected Hestia to answer questions he hadn't asked.

The main thing she noticed was his green eyes lingering on Hestia and Draco's entwined hands.

"Explain yourselves," Draco demanded in a hard voice, foreign to his normal one. Hestia peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Who are you to demand anything from us, Malfoy? We owe you nothing." Harry spat back.

Rolling her eyes Hestia spoke, "Now now boys, no need for the hostility. However, you do owe us something Potter. We just saved your friends life so explain what exactly happened."


	18. Three Soldiers

 

* * *

Everyone sat in silence after Drew finished telling Williams story. The story of how he worked with the secret terrorist group that was killing ex-Death Eaters. How he got caught up in more blood than he bargained for, which led to him nearly dying.

Draco had argued, wanting nothing more than to snuff the life out of William. For all he knew William could've had a hand in the death of his father. After attacking Harry in a failed attempt to get to Williams sleeping body, Hestia was forced to step in. Now they all sat in silence.

She saw as Draco glared at Harry, who returned the gesture, while Drew's eyes never left Williams face. She ran her hand through her thick hair, allowing the action to clear her mind.

"You have to understand, he didn't mean to do any harm. After his parents were killed by Death Eaters he was just so mad. They took advantage of him. You have to believe me, William isn't capable of hurting anyone." Drew cried, kissing Williams limp hand.

"He's part of a terrorist group," Hissed Draco.

"So were you." Harry barked back.

"Enough." Hestia sighed. "I do not care for petty arguments that will only continue in unprogressive circles. It is clear there is only one thing we can do."

Harry was surprised to see Draco drop the argument at her command and watched in confusion as Draco walked over to Hestia. Draco nodded in reluctant understanding, leaving everyone else confused.

"What exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"We've been tracking this group for months since Christmas. Yesterday we found the leader and.." Draco trailed off.

"What?" Harry pushed.

"I killed him." Hestia stated simply, ignoring the gasps from Harry and Drew. "It was a child or him, I made my choice. We thought that it would stop the group, we were obviously wrong. It was quite a naive thought anyways."

"You killed someone?" Harry spat in disgust and disbelief.

"Yes, just as many had done during the battle at Hogwarts as well throughout the entire war with Voldemort. Neither side had clean hands Harry, including yourself. Many killed in your name or were killed for supporting you. Nobody leaves a war with clean hands."

Harry scoffed and looked like he was fuming in anger but said nothing. He looked at Hestia differently, as if he were better than her. Draco noticed and held Hestia's hand as a way of silently saying, "I support you." She smiled softly at the gesture before looking back at the group.

"It is clear that we do not have much time to find the rest of the organization and bring a stop to their actions. Draco and I know a spell that will bring us the location of them. We will attack at midnight so we don't have long to prepare." Hestia said, rising to her feet as a signal that the meeting was adjourned.

"I will be apart of no such thing, Hestia. My hands will not get dirty because you're too arrogant to go to the authorities." Harry said, standing as well in order to try and hold some equal power to Hestia.

The second her blue eyes bore into his that feeling of power disappeared. "If you please Potter, I will not argue. Go to the authorities, in a society like ours I'm sure they'd believe you far more than myself. I believe you know where the door is."

Without another glance Hestia left the room. Night fell hours later and they all met up in the potions room. They all wore black, even though it make Draco's pale skin and hair brighter than usual. On the table in front of them was the map with the rest of the groups location and the left over potions of luck.

"Why would they be at the Ministry? Are they out of their minds? They have to be mad to go in there..." Drew said in a squeaky nervous voice, running his hand through his hair. "Merlin, what are we doing? We can't do this! Harry was right."

Draco grabbed Drew by his small shoulders and faced him in his direction, forcing him to look at Draco. "Pull it together, mate! We have no choice and you will be fine. You're brilliant Drew. I know it and so does everyone else. Also let's face it, with Hestia here we're untouchable. So calm down and focus."

Hestia laughed as she pulled out viles and looked into her golden cauldron. The laugh was quickly stolen from her lips as the future flashed across her eyes. She didn't see something, she just was bestowed with the knowledge of something she knew was inevitable. She felt it.

"Hestia?" Draco whispered, quickly pulling her back to reality and just like that she quickly replaced a smile on her face. "Are we ready?"

"Always." She quickly filled their two bottles with the glinting golden liquid. She slipped her bottle into the pocket of her Trenchcoat. She grabbed his hand, now warm contrasting her cold, and the three soldiers headed to the front door.

Just before they reached the door Hestia pulled them to a stop. "Drew, aren't you forgetting something?" The boy scrunched his face up in concentration before shaking his head. "Oh come on, go kiss your man goodbye while you still have the chance."

Red as an apple Drew struggled to find something to counter before taking off into the kitchen so he wouldn't miss a chance at doing it. Just in case something went wrong. Just in case there is no other chance.

When he returned they all united hands and Hestia took them to a future of unknown and danger.

They landed behind the memorial statue with the most graceful landing Draco's ever felt. "Okay take the Felix Felicis, we're gonna need all the luck we can get. It only last an hour so speed is important," Hestia whispered as she took out her vile and looked around the stone.

The entire room was pitch black with exception to the glowing light in the check in office. The Ministry security guard was there. A girl in her twenties with Brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She seemed to be practicing small spells quietly.

Turning back to the others Hestia spoke in a hushed whisper, "One guard. Don't worry I analyzed all the guards files while we were training on profiling our targets. Her name's Jasmine."

"Why would you analyze your coworkers?" Draco asked.

"Got bored and it can come in handy if I ever need anything. Like right now," Hestia smirked as she leisurely walked over to the desk. Draco tried pulling her back but she had already come face to face with Jasmine.

"Identify yourself and your reasons for being in the Ministry." Jasmine barked, holding her wand up cautiously.

Holding her hands up Hestia stepped up to the front desk and let the light shine on her. "The names Hestia Blackwell and I'm actually here for you. Jasmine right?"

"Blackwell, huh? I've heard of you."

"All good things I hope. Trust me, darling, the reality is far more fun. Anyways, a friend of mine told me I'd find you here. Friend of yours too I believe." Hestia smiled slyly, brushing her hair behind her ear as though she were suddenly shy.

Draco watched in confusion before Drew quietly laughed next to him. He turned to the small boy expecting answers for the amusement.

"Hestia's totally flirting her way past the guard. I give it to her though, it's quiet risky. Must be this potion I've never felt so confident before. Anyways, your girlfriend is flirting with a girl."

"What? No she isn't!" Draco argued before Drew turned him around to look at the scene before him.

The guard had come around the desk and was now inches away from Hestia. Draco battled with anxiety and the potion telling him it was all going perfectly.

"I can not believe Aniyah sent you here to ask me out! She is always trying to get me to go on dates. Then again, I really should thank her for bringing someone as smart and beautiful as you."  Jasmine said, stepping closer.

"I guess we both got lucky. I mean I always did love a girl in uniform. Tell me something Love, when's the last time you let loose?" Hestia slipped her hand around and pulled Jasmines hair out of its ponytail.

In their guts the guys knew it was their time to leave and that Hestia would meet up with them again. So they quietly ran across the room and into the elevator.

Jasmine started laughing as Hestia grabbed hold of her hand. Hestia knew she had this girl fooled and she could get whatever she needed.

"As fun as this was Jasmine, I'm afraid that I have to run to the office for some paperwork and then head home. It's awful late, though this definitely made my night." Leaning in she whispered in Jasmines ear, "I hope we meet again, Love."

Hestia walked away without another word and the girl was left standing in a blushing shock and unable to realize she just let someone go where they weren't supposed to. She didn't even realize that Hestia had swiped her wand.

Hestia tossed the wand to the side as the elevator went down slowly but too fast at the same time. The moment she arrive to the chaos she felt as though she had plummeted to the floor where her heart sunk.

Draco and Drew were surrounded by dozens of masked wizards.


	19. When The Clock Chimes

* * *

 

Luck was a term Irish wizards created as an excuse for the good fortune caused by their magic. Over the years muggle and magic folk alike created myths surrounding the idea of fortune. The idea that sometimes things will work out perfectly.

It was that luck that allowed small Drew to dodge the first death spell casted his way, causing it to somehow bounce back and hit the caster. It was luck that allowed Draco and Hestia to spawn two beautiful patronus just as Dementors erupted from the elevator behind them.

The wolf and vixen patronus danced together as they fought back the force of darkness.

"Unmask yourselves, you cowards. Face your enemies head on with nobility. Meet your fate as you stare me, Draco Malfoy, in the face." Draco hissed at the group.

The person who fired at Drew lifted their mask to reveal a drained white face. The face on a woman in sorrow and rage. "Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater. The traitor who willingly fought along Voldemort. You killed my baby!"

"No!" Drew cried out, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but fighting is not how we solve these things. Draco did not kill your son. Killing Draco will not bring your son back so please try to do right by him."

"He deserves a fate worse than death," a man said, unmasking himself. He too wore the face of a lost man. "You all do. You think you're untouchable, but you're evil and we will punish you."

One by one each masked men and women revealed themselves and raised their wands. Hestia saw that hurt look in their eyes, the look of someone who lost everything. A look she recognized all too much because she too wore it once. She tried to imagine a world where each person was ignorant to that painful marking.

"We will not kill you," the main woman announced. "Not unless we feel like you deserve it. No, instead you will be tortured into an admittance of your crimes. You will tell us everything we want and then far afterwards we will torture you until that rotten brain is nothing more than broken."

"Oh I'm sure you will," Hestia stated coldly, stepping in front of Draco and Drew protectively. "Try, that is. You have an army, yes. However, if a single one of you so much as graze my men with a spell I will end you."

"Hestia Blackwell," a man to the left growled, "You are pitiful. Much like your parents and brother we will take you down and send you to the grave."

"I will keep my word. Much like many of you I don't have much more to lose," Hestia looked at Draco out the corner of her eye and felt a spark flare in her chest. "Unlike you all, I have everything worth fighting for."

The room shifted into a large open forest that was constantly moving and shifting. A training room for Aurors, however Draco and Hestia never got to use it due to being fired. The room seemed to go on forever, and the dozens of enemy's spread out.

"Dueling... How fun," Draco grinned cheekily before launching himself into the fight.

Following his lead the other two did as well. It wasn't long before spells were flying around the room. Just as one spell hit the black robe of another more people spawned in their place. Hestia yelled as she quickly jumped onto a new platform just as her previous location erupted in flames.

She climbed back on her feet only to be blasted back with a disarming spell. Her eyes darkened dangerously as she stood and yelled out, a powerful invisible force sending the three men in front of her flying. Picking up her glimmering white wand she continued the fight.

An instinct flared in her mind and she quickly turned to see Draco about to be blasted in the back by the woman leading the attack. Hestia sent a protection spell and blocked the hit. A hot pain erupted in her hand, causing her wand to fall.

Turning she saw the man who called her out. Before he got the chance to finish his stunning spell she leaped on him. He was a foot taller but she kicked out his knee before elbowing him in the eye. When he collapsed on the floor, Hestia smashed his wand hand with the heel of her foot.

"There's a reason I loved these shoes, and now they're dirty," she spat as he cried in pain. Bending down she picked up her wand again.

Just as she stood tall the ground under her rotated and spun quickly. The cloaked group had planned this and hovered in the air. Hestia and the boys were sent flying across the room and landed together in a big pile on a now tiled room floor. Hestia whispered "Protego," as she helped pull the boys up and protected them from the closing in people.

The room was no longer a shifting forest but now a never ending room of white tiles. There were no walls or exits. Hestia ignored the cloaked figures and instead focused on the room. She began seeing the breaks in the illusion. Slowly, just in her mind, her surroundings returned to the original room. By the time she spotted the exit they were surrounded.

She'd seen this before.

"Draco, get down." Hestia whispered. Her heart beat slowly, with a rhythmic thud. "Grab Drew and get on your knees like you surrender."

"What? No." Draco argued. He sensed something was off, but he focused on how he could fight his way out. The luck surging through him told him he was going to be fine.

"Kneel down and we will grant you life, which is far more than you deserve." The woman said. "We will get our justice regardless. You fought well but the fight has ended. Surrender."

"Get down now Draco," Hestia all but begged. She looked into his shining grey eyes. Her red lips spread into a reassuring smile. "Trust me, it's all going as it's supposed to. The potion knows I'm right, doesn't it?"

Draco felt the confidence of luck and finally nodded, putting his pride aside. He looked at small Drew, who was smiling despite the situation, and together they got on their knees.

"For too long Witches and Wizards have been forced to bow down and live in fear of evil. I am no Merlin, nor am I good. I will not say that I have not committed crimes. However, despite what you think, I know love and remorse." Hestia began as she remained standing.

She looked in the eye of every terrorist there, all of their actions she knew were meant for good in their eyes. Revenge was bitter but necessary for them. They chose the easy path of temptation.

"My parents were monsters, and unfortunately I see that monster forming in all of you. Thriving in your pain and anger. A monster that led you to kill in the name of your lost family. I know that monster, and I've known it all my life."

"Kneel down or pay for your actions. You are a killer just like the rest of them. You took my babies! I went home and found my babies dead and I had to bury them because of you." The main man yelled out, his hand still bleeding.

Hestia closed her eyes and felt their pain. It invaded her and held her tight. As she opened her bright blue eyes and looked at the soldiers in the room she knew that Destiny remained.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

A wind surrounded the room and increased strongly. Hestia's wand began to glow bright, shining with her eyes, as a spell she didn't even know the words to started. It shook the ground.She heard screams, or were they whispers? She looked around the room and saw the faces of the dead loved ones for everyone in the room.

Babies in the arms of mothers, husbands waving to their lost love, and children calling out for their parents. All of them said the same things however, they all said goodbye. The wish that was never granted before. The gift that lifted the stones off of everyone's hearts.

Everyone but Hestia. Her wand started to vibrate rapidly in her hand as she felt the spell end but the power she was releasing remained the same. She looked back at the cloaked individuals and watched as they stood there crying.

"Stupefy," Hestia whispered when she looked in the eye of the main woman, who had a fire in her eye.

The wind pushed harshly on everyone in the room left standing. They all fell back frozen, but not before the unknown women had cast a spell of her own. Hestia felt the impact of deaths knife as it punctured her stomach and sent her flying back.

Her back slammed into the ground with a hard crash, but the pain that was erupting from the spell was far worse that that. The pain of a poison flooded her soul and left her feeling as though she was burning from the inside out. Every breath she took sent slicing pains across her entire body. She felt as if she was being ripped apart with a pain infinitely worse than that of the Cruciata curse.

Looking past her tear flooded eyes she saw her shattered wand to her left and a powerful beam from her right hand covering the point of the killing curses impact. If it wasn't for the pain that left her shaking horribly, then she'd think she was already dead.

Why wasn't she? Sobbing she laid back and didn't hear anything. Draco's worried face invaded her eyesight but she couldn't hear his voice. She realized the longer she was alive the more she felt the power leaving her and she understood that she was holding back the spells affects.

She wanted nothing more than to let go but couldn't because she had to hear him one last time.

The chime of the clock sounded and she was pulled back to reality.

"Drew hurry! Get help now, we have to save her. Hestia, Hestia can you hear me?" Draco cried softly as he gently touched Hestia's face.

Forcing a smile she continued shaking, "Y-Yeah. I can hear you. Hold- Hold my hand."

His beautiful face scrunched up as he gripped her free hand tightly, bringing it to his lips. He ignored their iciness. "You're okay, Hestia. You're- you're going to be fine. Someone's on their way so you just got to keep fighting a little bit longer, okay? Does it hurt?"

Hestia laughed softly as the pain intensified, but she simply shook her head no. "I need you to promise me you'll keep going. Don't remake the moments from the past. You're a brilliant man, Draco Malfoy, don't let anyone forget it."

His hot tears dropped of his broken face and mixed with hers, "Stop that!" He sobbed, leaning forward and kissing her as if he could save her. "I love you. I love you and we are going to grow old and have a family. So you don't get to leave me! We aren't leaving each other anymore."

His hand held tighter, as if willing her to stay on earth. "You will find someone who knows how wonderful you are and you will have a future. D-do not mourn me Draco, but remember my name and live our dream. Don't ever lose yourself, my love." She told him, her breathing growing more shallow and her voice soft.

Their sobs mixed together and for the first time Hestia felt her heart fall out of the pattern with his.

"You're going to be okay Hestia! You- you can't leave yet. You have so much more to do." He whispered against her lips.

"You'll never be alone Draco Malfoy. You've felt my heart and you have felt my soul. Know that when my power joins the air it will surround you. So kiss me and take my breath away one last time. Then show me something beautiful!"

Draco kissed her and made her heart skip a beat, and they fell back into their destined place. Then he closed his eyes and entered her mind.

_When Hestia opened her eyes again the pain was gone. The air was crisp with the chill of autumn and Hestia stepped forward, hearing the sound of fallen leaves crunch beneath her feet. She was on the hill next to a picnic. Warm hands snaked around her stomach and filled her with a jolt of fire._

_The light of the distant city mixed with the moonlight and showed the peaceful forest behind the pond. She smiled, turning around and looking at the man she loved._

_His eyes were filled with tears so she wiped them away and laughed sweetly. Her laugh intoxicated him and he never wanted it to disappear. "Draco," she whispered._

_He ran his hand through her endless black hair and looked at her beautiful self in her unique clothing. He just absorbed everything he loved about her._

_She glanced up and gasped in a breathy awe. One small tear ran down her smooth cheek._

_"The stars."_

Instantly, Draco was pushed out of Hestia's mind and left to see the frozen smile on her face and empty dull eyes.


	20. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

 

* * *

 

He stood where she stood almost a year ago. Before him a pearl white coffin with red stained roses laid on top. Red, like her lips. Everyone was staring at him as he stood silently on the podium, remembering her smile.

He didn't bother to wipe the tears away as he looked at the crowd. Tiny Drew was silently sobbing in the front, still unable to lay his rose. Behind him was a red eyed George Weasley, who Draco hadn't expected though he knew the story he shared with the girl. Next to George was Ron and Harry Potter.

Minutes after everything happened that night, Ministry officials had spilled into the room to find dozens of frozen criminals and the sobbing Draco over a still Hestia. Harry had apparently convinced the Minister the threat was real. Just not fast enough.

"Hestia..." Draco started, wincing immediately.

The Minister had declared that Hestia deserved the burial of a hero so he paid for and organized the funeral. Dozens of reporters with cameras and unknown faces were behind the main group. People who never knew Hestia or were never kind to her.

"She deserved more." Draco said softly. "The most talented witch since Merlin yet before this year most of you didn't know her name. Her name was Hestia and she is here because you failed her. I failed..."

Draco was cut off as the wailing of Everest and the rest of the house elves grew too loud that they were all that filled the air. Soon they felt bad for interrupting and disappeared home. Things were silent and expecting again.

Hestia hated silence. She would always ramble when things got too quiet. She said the world was never meant to be empty of something as lively as noise.

"I will not allow your fear to take any more away. You took her life because you were afraid of the truth. The name Blackwell was burned with hatred but Hestia Blackwell was kind. She was strong. She was the flower the people of the Wizarding world neglected."

When Draco first returned to the manor, having no clue where else to go but his home, he was met by Duck. The black kitten followed him for hours begging for an explanation. It was only when Draco fell on the floor in heartbreaking sobs that the kitten got his answer. He attacked Draco at first, with an anger for what he saw as Draco's neglect. Then he too cried before disappearing.

Though late every night, when the kitten thought Draco was asleep, he would return home. He sat by the front door of the manor and cried as he waited for the girl to come home, even though she never would. At the top of the staircase sat Draco, listening to the kittens cries as his fell silent on his own lips.

"Hestia had this hope that one day people would stop hiding in the shadows like she had all her life. Hiding in fear. Hestia fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. She saved more people than anyone else that night. Did you even know her face? Her beauty and wisdom?" Draco yelled frustratingly.

The day after the incident, Draco lost himself in his work on the Orphanage. He turned the dark Blackwell mansion into a White Castle of haven. Though Hestia's inheritance was left to Draco he put it all into the future that Hestia dreamed of. The future of everyone who deserved better.

"Hestia Cruciata Blackwell. May we reunite in the night sky." Draco whispered before depositing his white rose and walking away from her coffin without another word. He glanced down at the empty vile he found in her pocket that night, the vile that never had a drop potion of luck.

When he got home the memory of her danced around. It teasingly whispered in his ear and asked him to dance. Her laugh led him down to the basement. He stared at the door in a gaping emptiness, before Hestia's memory guided his hand to open it.

Honey had sensed him and landed at his feet, towering over Draco expectingly. The beautiful beast had a baby on its back, though it was more red and coughing small puffs of fire.

"She's gone, Honey." He softly said, his voice breaking.

The dragons roar sent Draco flying. A large tear dropped from the dragons eye and then she too left.

Draco walked around the mansion without comprehension. He spent hours just staring at the library and hearing her sweet voice reading stories out load. He found himself at the entrance of their room, which he hadn't been near in days.

He heard her calling for him and finally turned the handle. Her sweet smell surrounded him and when he closed his eyes he could almost feel her.The smoothness Of her small hands.

He smiled softly and cast as spell on the roof of the room, enchanting it to show the sky as it would be over the hill.

He laid on the led and just watched the clouds until soon night fell and he remembered. In her aftermath he remembered how it felt to live and he held on tight.

"The stars, Love."


End file.
